In the Dark of the Night
by R. Evil
Summary: Six months ago Tori never came home after the Prome, but it's her reappearance that really kills the group. This story contains mature content like violence and vampires so readers beware.
1. Missing

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or "Missing" by Evanescence. This is my first fanfic in years so bare with me. Also on a side note, last weekend's episode of Victorious was hilarious. Jade being a monster and Cat's retelling had me cracking up. Now on with the story.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again...<em>**

**_You won't cry for my absence, I know...Isn't something missing?_**

Jade leaned heavily against Beck's truck smoking a cigarette. A sign escape her lips as her mind betrays her and she once again thinks about little miss sunshine. Jade was never really friends with Tori Vega but for the past six months she wish she was still here. It seem that with her disappearance, that the sun didn't shine anymore. Sure her friends tried to move on like the good little actors that they are but every day without her reappearance or even a body took its toll on the group. Robbie rarely spoke anymore and almost every word out of Rex's mouth was an insult. Poor Cat had within drawn into herself and cried herself to sleep every night. Jade just knew that she was skipping her meds every now and then just to not feel that pain. Beck tried to be the rock of the group but it was just too hard. His performances went from fantastic to just OK and his hair, god, his hair just didn't have its glow anymore. Andre blamed himself, he was the reason why she came to Hollywood Arts. He was the person who always pushed her to be in the spotlight, to make her shine. And the Vegas, they were a rack. Mr. Vega searches night and day for his beloved absentee daughter. Mrs. Vega tries to keep the family together, to keep the hope alive but was slowly losing steam. And Trina, they all thought that she was a selfish bitch, boy were they wrong. When Tori first didn't come home that night after "Prome" , Trina and Cat drove all over LA looking for her. She blames herself as well for not waiting for Tori but since she didn't win Prome Queen, she was just so upset she had beat up Sinjin then made him drive her home. She barely eats and waits up til her father comes home hoping for some good news. Even Sikowitz was hit hard, he was the last person to ever see her and feels that he failed her as a teacher and a friend. Hell, she was starting to lose hope on the girl being alive. Tori was slowly working her way up from being gum on the underside of her boot to an acquaintance until she decided to do that whole "Prome" shit and have her play booted out the door. Her anger had long gone out and was replaced with deep concern and regret. They could have been such good friends but Jade was a jealous person and everyone loved their new toy. Her thoughts were interpreted as Beck and Cat exited the school. The brunette formerly know as the air-headed redhead calmly walked over no longer skipping to and fro. When asked why she changed her hair, Cat replied that red velvet cupcakes didn't make her happy anymore.

**_Please, please forgive me, but I won't be home again. _**

**_I know what you do to yourself, I breathe deep and cry out,_**

**_"Isn't something missing? Isn't someone missing me?"_**

"Hey Babe" Beck spoke before her kissed her softy.

"Hi Jade" Cat voiced solemnly. Nodding back she dropped her finished cigarette and hopped in the front seat. Cat looked at her then Beck and climbed in the back as he made his way around the truck.

"So I was thinking that maybe we should go to Karaoke Dokie this weekend." Beck expressed as he drove away from school. Jade looked in the rear-view mirror as Cat expression changed to one of joy.

"Yea that sounds like a good idea." Jade replied as she tried to think of the last time they had fun and hanged out.

"Maybe some baby golf beforehand for the little hellion in the backseat." Jade added as she turned slightly to stared at the adorable pout now stretched across Cat's face.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Cat shouted back at her. Jade and Beck just laughed as it seem that a little of the old Cat surfaced.

**_And if I bleed, I'll bleed, knowing you don't care._**

**_And if I sleep just to dream of you, I'll wake without you there._**

**_Isn't something missing? Isn't something..._**


	2. Singing and Sightings

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or "Baby, I miss you" by Boys II Men.

_~thoughts~_

"**singing"**

* * *

><p>Jade laughed along with Beck and Andre as they watched Trina and Cat sing "Single Ladies" by Beyonce. They even did a little choreographed dance together.<p>

"Well I'm glad that we invited Trina along to this. She really needed this." Beck voiced before eating a buffalo wing.

"Yea, I was worth it to watch Hayley and Terra run for the hills when they caught a glance of Trina." Jade agreed as the duo stepped off stage. She turned as she saw Robbie and Rex with a couple of ganks from Northridge. _~When will that fool ever learn?~_ Jade thought jokingly.

"Hey Andre, it's your turn now. Break a leg or something." Trina said as she sat down.

"One time my brother broke his leg trying to skateboard down a railing. He said that the drugs they gave him were the best." Cat spoke happily as she grabbed a couple of wings. Everybody turned to her and give the "are you serious look".

"OK, anyway, wish me luck guys." Andre stated as he walked to the center of the stage with the mic in hand. "I hope I do this song justice. It is for a friend who I wish was still around." He took a deep breath and poured his heart out.

"**I've been feeling this emptiness for sometime**

**Trying make do**

**But my world has been so crazy**

**Living without you**

**I'm a man not ashamed to admit my faults**

**Now that I know**

**But the only thing that matters now**

**I should have never let you go**

**So every night before I go to sleep, I pray**

**That the lord would someday some how**

**Send you back my way**

**Baby I miss you**

**I need to be back in your arms**

**I've never stopped loving you**

**My heart is where you belong**

**Baby I miss you**

**Before heaven and earth pass away**

**Lord please show me what to do**

**Tell me what to say**

**Cause we've come to far to let it slip away**

**Ooooh we've come to far to let it slip away**

**Couldn't understand many things in my life**

**And what you meant to me**

**Now I'm prepared to be everything that a man is suppose to be**

**I don't wanna be alone no more**

**So then my heart can take it**

**That weeks have past**

**Since you've been gone**

**That I've thought that I could make it**

**Oh baby**

**So every night before I go to sleep, I pray**

**That the lord would one day somehow**

**Bring you back my way**

**Baby I miss you**

**I need to be back in your arms**

**I've never stopped loving you**

**My heart is where you belong**

**Baby I miss you**

**Before heaven and earth pass away**

**Lord please show me what to do**

**Tell me what to say**

**Cause we've come to far to let it slip away**

**Cause we've come to far to let it slip away**

**Baby don't know what else to say or do**

**Its hard to get through every night and everyday**

**Knowing I had you walk away**

**Its killing me inside**

**Feeling so strong I can't hide**

**So lord help me get through trying times**

**I'll do anything to have you back in my life**

**Baby I miss you**

**I need to be back in your arms**

**I've never stopped loving you**

**My heart is where you belong**

**Baby I miss you**

**Before heaven and earth pass away**

**Lord please show me what to do**

**Tell me what to say**

**Cause we've come to far to let it**

**Baby I miss you**

**I need to be back in your arms**

**I've never stopped loving you**

**My heart is where you belong**

**Baby I miss you**

**Before heaven and earth pass away**

**Lord please show me what to do**

**Tell me what to say**

**Cause we've come to far to let it**

**Baby I miss you"**

* * *

><p>As the crowd erupted after Andre's performance, Jade slipped away to the bathroom before anyone would notice the gathering tears in her eyes. <em>~T<em>_hat jerk just had to sing that. I guess we all know how he really feels about her.~ _Looking at herself in the mirror, she was finally able to get her emotions under control. As she stepped out of the ladies room, Jade caught a glance of wavy brown hair and the purple shirt that Vega loved to wear. She found herself staring at the back of the girl as she walked towards the entrance. Right as the mystery girl was able to leave, she stopped and turn slightly to face Jade. Utter surprise hits her as the face of Tori Vega was revealed to her. Tori waved to her then hurried out of the club. _I can't believe that BITCH. She makes everyone worry then shows up out of the blue. She will definitely get a piece of my mind.~_ Jade thought angrily as she run after her. Seeing Tori already at the alley way, Jade rushes over but as soon as she gets there the alley is empty. _~Where did she go? __Did I just make all of that up? This is what happens when I willingly spend time with Cat and Trina together.~_ Jade concluded as she made a quick search then headed back inside.

* * *

><p>Up on the rooftop, a figure watched the pale-skinned beauty walk back to the entrance. "I just love how no one ever really looks up nowadays. Now it is time for the real fun to begin." The figure spoke as they vanished into the night.<p> 


	3. Want, Take, Have

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or "Spellbound" by Lacuna Coil. Sorry for the short chapter 2 but this one definitely makes up for it. Thanks for the reviews and the story alerts. Now on with the story!

_~thoughts~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Burning here, in the room feeling that the walls are moving closer<strong>_

_**Silent scene the dark takes me, leads me to the ending of another day...I'm haunted**_

A little nervousness crawled through her body as her left forearm was lifted up. The figure placed a small kiss on the vein that pulsed within. Serenity filled her core at the small gesture and all doubts left her mind. Pain flared as the vein was punctured and her blood was lit on fire. Fear gripped her soul for a moment then the pain gave way to delicious pleasure. For the first time ever, Cat Valentine was able to think clearly and freely. No unwanted thoughts forced their way through. Tears of happiness poured from her eyes as she reached a state of tranquility.

"Thank you, that was incredible!" Flew from her lips as her session ended. A smile blossomed on her face as she laid her head on the figure's lap.

"Will you still be here when I wake?" Looking at the innocence that radiated from her eyes, the figure simply nodded yes. Cat was filled with glee as the figure leaned down and kissed her forehead. She got under the covers of her bed as she felt sleep nipping at her heels. The last sight before darkness claimed her was the smiling face of Tori Vega.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Velvet drapes, glowing candles, silent whispers of words inside of my head<strong>_

_**The night that comes, it waits for me, lift me to the ending of another day...I'm haunted**_

Jade leaned against her locker drinking coffee and watched the sad sacks of talent go to and fro before first period. She had been in a terrible mood since she saw the alleged ghost of Tori _fucking_ Vega a week ago. She had caught glimpses of girls she thought was her and it was starting to get really annoying. Also, her own fucking mind was conjuring up the girl in her dreams. Turning what is usually her third most favorite activity into a nightmare (nothing was better then spending time with Beck and cutting shit up). Sure she had plenty of fantasies torturing Tori, making her into her own personal little submissive slave. Now it is Tori doing the dominating; she being forced to wear skimpy outfits, to act like a dog and lick her mistress clean. Feeling herself get wet as she remembered her dreams, she was consumed with anger and frustration.

_~Fuck, someone must have put a curse on me or something. Maybe I really am starting to lose it. Nobody and I mean nobody makes Jade West their Bitch.~ _Being lost in her own world of hate and despair, Jade didn't notice that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Hi Jade!" Cat voiced cheerfully.

"Oh hey Cat...why did change your hair back to red?" Jade spoke as she observe the energetic creature.

"It's because I'm happy silly. If I tell you, I will have to kill you." Cat replied as she tried to fake a scowl. Jade laughed at the adorable look on her joyous friend's face. Jade didn't care why Cat was happy, she was glad to have her absent-minded friend back. Now that the day seen brighter, Jade and Cat happily (well as happy as Jade can get anyways) walked to their first period class.

* * *

><p>It was official, Jade hated their new principal. Not only did that Bitch make everyone re-audition, she kicked Trina out of Hollywood Arts. So the girl could barely act her way out of a plastic bag and doves died when sung but since Tori's disappearance the girl was putting fore a great effort to be better. With no school no sister, what was the girl really going to do with herself.? And Jade asked herself several times why did she even care? After her rehearsal, the whole gang was getting together to find a way for her to stay.<p>

Hating being seen and not heard, Jade walked behind the curtain in the auditorium to mess around with the junk back there until it was her turn at bat. As soon as she was out of sight of everyone else, strong cold hands wrapped around her, covering her mouth and pulling her farther into the darkness. Feeling feminine parts, she elbowed her abductor in the ribs and turned to put yet another overzealous fan in their place.

"Wow Jade, I missed you too!" Tori said sarcastically.

"What the Fuck? That really was you I saw last week. You disappear for six months and worried your friends and family and now you show up and think we are friends. Oh you got another thing coming!" Jade voiced as she stepped forward to rearranged her face. Just as she was able to dish out some righteous punishment, her right wrist was caught a couple inches from Tori's face. Vega smirked as she watch the goth try to pull her hand free then she outright grinned when she squeezed hard causing Jade to drop to her knees and cry out in pain.

"We can talk about all that at other time. I can and very easily put you in your place." The fiend that looked and sounded like Tori Vega voiced as she released her. Jade stood up rubbing her wrist and gave the girl a heated glare.

_**You cannot have this control on me**_

"So what the hell do you want?" Jade said as she watched Tori stepped a little too close for Jade to feel comfortable with. A look of desire bloomed in her eyes and Tori reached out with her right hand and caressed Jade's left cheek. Jade closed her eyes as she was overwhelmed with lust. Feeling disgusted with herself, she pushed the other girl away.

"Don't ever touch me again!" Jade hissed as she looked away from her.

"Really, your dreams seem to tell a different story. Hell, right now I can smell you arousal." Tori replied as she made her way back over to Jade. "Look me in the eye, tell me you don't want me and you will never see me again." Tori offered as she stared at Jade. Turning to Vega, Jade started to tell her to fuck off because no one contradicted her.

"Look here you little sl..." Suddenly she got the feeling that looking her in the eyes wasn't a good idea but it was already too late. See, she have been thinking this whole time that she was dealing with little miss sunshine but now that they had made eye-contact there was something unnatural about her gaze. Tori grinned as she watch her thrall affect the goth. Jade started to pant and her eyes glazed over.

_**Tell me who you are, I am spellbound...You cannot have this control on me**_

"What (pant) did you do (pant) to me?" Jade voiced as she felt her juices soak her thong as her dreams were replayed over and over again. Another jolt of pleasure rushed through her as Tori palmed her sex under her skirt.

"Relax, just let me do what we both wanted for a long time." Tori stated as she slipped a cold digit into Jade's burning core. All cognitive thoughts fled from her mind as two more fingers joined their brethren. The only thing that matter was the hand that was now giving her the best damn hand job she ever had. Wherever the girl got her skills from, Jade wanted to give them an A plus plus.

"FUUUCCCCKKKKKK!" Roared from her lips as her orgasm ripped through her like a runaway train. She couldn't even focus on just one thought, her mind was all over the place. _~Is this what Cat felts like all the time? ~ _The thought slid in with all the other random things bouncing around in her head like._ ~Tori just fucked my brains out with just her hand, I can't wait to see what else she could do.~_ or _~How the hell am I ever going to tell this to Beck?~_

Tori stepped back and observed as Jade slowly sled down to the floor. Bringing her hand to her mouth, she seductively licked each finger clean. Just as she was going to help the girl out, an annoying voice rang near the edge of the curtain.

"Jade Jade, are you OK?" Sinjin called out as he walked closer to their position.

"Well if it isn't your little stalker. I might have to do something about him later. Goodbye for now lover." Tori declared before she placed a soft kiss on Jade's lips then slipped into the shadows of the auditorium. Jade felt a rush of disappointment as she sat on the floor alone and gathered her breath. Standing up on shaky legs before that loser came into view, Jade fixed her clothes and walked to the front.

"Are you OK? I heard you curse and I wanted to make sure you were OK." Sinjin offered as Jade walked right by him not even acknowledging him. Being that he was used to this treatment, he walked to where he guessed she was and looked around. He caught a whiff of what he knew to be the appetizing aroma that was Jade's arousal and a smile graced his face.

_**Tell me who you are. I am spellbound, you cannot have this control on me.**_

_**Everywhere I go I am spellbound, I will break the spell you put on me.**_


	4. My sister eats people!

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or "Getting Away With Murder" by Papa Roach. On a side note, me being a young educated male of African descent, it is in my blood to hate the Twilight books. But when I saw the trailer for the new movie on Tuesday, a little part of me died. I know people are entitled to their opponents and ideas but if that is what sets the standards for the vampire genre then I don't want to live on Earth anymore. Maybe I can colonize Mars or something. Sorry for my little rant, on with the story.

_~thoughts~_

* * *

><p>Sinjin had been on cloud 9 for hours, watching his goddess perform and smelling her sex made this day one of the best ever. He couldn't wait for rehearsal to be over so that he can rush over to Jade's house and be surrounded by her essence. Just thinking about her pleasuring herself with him in the same building was exhilarating.<p>

"Hey Sinjin, we're done for the night, turn off the lights." Sikowitz yelled out as he ushered all the performers out of the auditorium. Sinjin watched his goddess walked over to the renewed redhead and left. A sign escaped his lips as wishful thinking bounced around his head during his shut-downing of the lights and sound. Him licking Jade's boots, doing her laundry, watching her masturbate, just all around worshiping the deity that is Jadelyn West. Maybe he might even get a kiss for all his hard work. Laughing at the silly illusions emerging from his very delusional mind, Sinjin walked backstage to catch one last whiff of her ejaculation. A chilled hand curled around his throat then slammed him against a wall. Appearing out of the shadows was the frowning face of Tori Vega. ~_Tori's alive? Why is she so strong?~_ Sinjin thought desperately as he clawed at the hand restricting his airflow.

_**I feel irrational, so confrontational**_

"You know I never really liked your creepy, perverted ass. Always following me and Jade around, breaking into houses, stealing underwear, and sniffing us." Tori stated as her face morphed. Fangs peeked out over her bottom lip, her forehead became ridged, and her eyes shined like mini stars. Terror erupted from his heart as he was slowly becoming light-headed, so pee freely journeyed down his legs.

"Eww, when I didn't think you could get even more pathetic." Tori voiced as she moved to not get nerd piss on her shoes.

"If you are wondering, yes I do made a sexy vampire don't I?...Oh my bad you can't agree cause you can't breathe." Feeling the ease of pressure on his neck, Sinjin joylessly took several deep gulps of air.

"Tori please let me go. I will never bot..." Sinjin tried to plea before he was silence roughly.

"Stop your whining, I had planned to kill you later anyway but you interrupted my fun with Jade. I don't usually have geek for takeout but blood is a terrible thing to waste." Tori stated before tearing into his throat. Sinjin fought fiercely for his precious life however it was of no use. Tori was too strong and he felt his lifeblood draining away.

_**I drink my drink and I don't even want to, I think my thoughts when I don't even need to.**_

"God, that was disgusting. Even your blood tastes of loserness and nerdism." Tori said as she stepped back and watched the corpse fall, her face returning back to normal. "I just can't leave this laying around. Now it's time to see what the gang is doing to help my wretched sister." Tori voiced as she picked up Sinjin lifeless body and strolled out.

_**I never look back cause I don't even want to, and I don't need to.**_

_**Because I'm getting away with murder.**_

* * *

><p>Beck took another look at his brooding girlfriend playing with her scissors as they waiting for the signal to commence Operation Help Trina stay in Hollywood Arts. Ever-since she came from rehearsal yesterday, Jade had just sat in the corner of his RV and cut stuff to pieces while everyone else discussed ways to help Trina out. She gave no sly remarks, no insults to Robbie, or even comment on how stupid she thought the plan was. Beck knew Jade was having trouble sleeping since they went to Karaoke Dokie a little over a week ago but she wouldn't say why. Something must have happen to her during rehearsal for her to give even him the silent treatment as well.<p>

"Babe, are you OK?" Beck asked cautiously. Turning to him with a raise pierced eyebrow, Jade took a second to calm her nerves. She had spent all night going over what the thing had did to her. Sure Jade enjoyed it but she felt like she was hypnotized or something. And why the hell was the girl so damn cold? Next time, oh god just thinking if there was a next time was getting her wet, she was going to get some fucking answers.

"I'm fine, Beck. I think this plan is a disaster but hey I don't care if it works or not." Jade replied as she leaned against him. His arms circled her waist pulling her closer and he kissed the top of her head, relaxing her greatly.

"It's going to work. Sure Robbie has to get the shit kicked out of him but no one can turn away those that rescue them." Beck said.

"You know, this feels like something Tori would've come up with." Jade replied as she recalled the face of the demon once again. Pulling his face towards hers to overcome the need for the other girl, Jade was stopped by Robbie, Andre and Cat walking towards them.

"How come it has to me that gets beat up? Why not have Beck or Andre do it?" Robbie questioned .

"Trina isn't kicking me, besides we all agreed it was you." Andre replied.

"Suck it up your little patsy, no one really cares if you get hurt. Besides, where are the women of the hour?" Jade said as she looked around for Trina and Principal Helen.

"Well Trina is waiting up on the stairwell and the principal was locking up her office so she should be here any second." Cat stated as she rested near the loving couple. Just as Robbie was putting on his mask, a horrific scream vibrated throughout the halls freezing them in place.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Trina cried out as she walked to them.

"It sounded like Principal Helen, let's check it out." Andre answered before running down the hall. It took but a second before everyone else followed after him.

* * *

><p><em>Moments earlier... <em>

_**Somewhere beyond happiness and sadness, I need to calculate what creates my own madness.**_

_**And I'm addicted to your punishment and you're the master and I am craving this disaster.**_

_Tori regarded the new principal as she was locking up. A smile graced her lips as she recalled the asinine plan the gang came up with last night. What kind of caring sister would she be if she allowed Trina to get her hands dirty? Walking over she tapped the black woman on her shoulder._

_**So confrontational**_

"_Hi Miss Helen, You may not know me but..." _

"_Oh my god, you're that missing child, Tori Vega right?" Helen responded as reached out to her. Tori stopped her by grabbing her hand._

"_Wow, I'm famous, but that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. See you kicked out my sister, I feel I should reward you. Because let's face it, she sucks at everything." Tori said before she vamped out. Helen did the only thing that she could, she shrieked praying that there was still someone left in the building._

"_Now why did you have to go and do that. We were having such a nice conversation, now I had to kill you." Tori declared before she pounced on her prey._

_**I drink my drink **_

* * *

><p>Andre ran on the scene first and stopped as he watched Helen weakly fight for her life against what looked like a girl munching on her neck. As the rest of the gang arrived, they stopped as blood gushed onto the walls in front of them. Trina ran by to try and help the principal but was backhanded across the hall for her effort. They all watched as the light left her eyes and her body stopped fighting. Cat cried out as the carcass dropped to the floor. The girl turned towards them and waved.<p>

"NO!" Trina sobbed as Tori's bloodied face stared back at them.

"Hey, what do you know, she did taste like chicken." Tori laughed at the petrified expression gawking at her.

_**To tell the truth I am, getting away with murder. **__**It isn't possible to never tell the truth.**_

_**But the reality is I'm getting away with murder...**_

_**Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,**_

_**Getting away, Getting away, Getting away,**_

_**Getting away, Getting away, Getting away, WITH MURDER!**_


	5. Talks and Fucks

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or "Beautiful Monster" by Ne-Yo. To Blackguard: I believe that Angelus is what all little vampires should inspired to be like. I hate when they are just mindless killing machines, I know they can't escape the thirst but be smart about it. To CookieMunstaa: I never watched Jennifer's Body but I might since you brought it up. Also, for some reason I get same reviews multi-times. Thanks for all the reviews, keep reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>All my life and the hereafter. I've never seen, someone like you<strong>_

"Well, this is awkward." Tori stated as she stepped towards her audience.

"Here I am having a drink and I didn't even offer you guys anything." Tori said as she looked at the newly deceased principal.

"No you shouldn't do that, bad Tori bad!" Cat cried as she pointed at the body slumped against the wall.

"Aww Cat, you are so deliciously funny." Tori declared as she licked some of the blood off her hand.

_**Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)**_

"What the hell happen to you Tori?" Trina questioned as she glared at the thing wearing her sister's face.

"Wow Trina, I go and do you a favor and I don't even get a thank you. Talk about being selfish." Tori mocked as she stared at her sister with disgust.

"Why would I want her dead Tori and where the _HELL_ had you been? I have been worried sick that you were lying dead somewhere..."

"Well sister, if you haven't notice, _I AM FUCKING DEAD_. I'm a vampire you stupid bitch." Tori voiced as she interrupted Trina angrily showing the gang her vamp face for the first time. They all jumped back except Cat as fangs descended, her forehead creased, and her eyes flashed amber.

_**Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)**_

"Oh shit oh shit" Robbie repeated hysterically.

"Shut the fuck up you little sap." Tori growled at him causing Robbie to faint in terror as he piss himself in fright.

"Eww, dammit he is just like Sinjin. What the hell is up with that? I've checked myself out in the mirror and I think I look pretty hot, don't you agree?" Tori hissed as she approached them.

"I thought you guys would have more to talk about. I mean we haven't seen each other for months. Well that's not true, me and Cat were having sleepover for a week. And yesterday, Jade and I had a real nice time during rehearsal." Tori announced as she placed her hands on Cat's shoulders and licked her lips as she leered at Jade. Beck gave his girlfriend a sideways glance as Jade was fixated on Tori. Beck placed himself between his girlfriend and the demon masquerading as their beloved friend to shield Jade from whatever hold Tori had on her.

_**In her eyes, there's love and fire. In my heart, she's burning through**_

_**But I don't mind, in fact I like it. Though I'm terrified, I'm turned on but scared of you**_

"I'm so sorry that this happen to you Tori. Maybe there is some way we can help you change back." Beck expressed earnestly.

"Ah the knight in shining armor. Why would I want to change back? I have more power than you would believe Beck. If I want something I take it, like let's say I want to have my way with your girlfriend, there isn't anything you can do about it." Tori responded as she released Cat who ran over to comfort the weeping Vega. She smirked as she smelt the effect she was having on the beautiful goth. Turning to the only person who hasn't said a thing to her the whole time, Tori watched as Andre contemplated the occurring events.

"Nuthin to say big boy. If I would've known that you felt that way about me, I would have rode your pony long ago." Tori revealed as she advanced on the young black man. Taking a few stepped to distance himself, Andre violently shook his head no as if to wake himself up from a dream.

"Stay the fuck away from me you demon." Andre shouted fearfully.

"Ouch, didn't see you as a vamp-hater. Things were all cool when I was human but grows some fangs, sleep all day, and feed on people and your friends don't want you touching them. Wow you fellas are treating me as if I'm the bad guy here. Oh wait I guess I am the bad guy." Tori delivered jokingly.

"Well your lost, I would have fucked you six ways to heaven. Come here Jade" Tori said forcefully. She smiled as Jade timidly circled her boyfriend to walk to her. Beck reached out and grabbed her arm stopping her in her tracks.

_**But I don't mind, in fact I like it. **_

"What are you doing Babe?" Beck demanded as Jade tried to fight him off.

"Let go of me Beck!" Jade commended.

"No, I don't know what she did to you but I don't like this control she has over you. She is a dangerous creature Jade." Beck argued desperately.

"It's OK, she won't hurt me."

"What the Hell Jade? She just killed someone in front of us." Beck stared at his girlfriend in disbelieve. She was willing to go near the fiend that was tarnishing their friend's memory. Next thing he knew, he was lying fifty feet away from his previous position and Tori was in his place.

"I was bored with you delaying my fun so I removed you." Tori declared as she turned to Jade. Walking up behind her, Tori wrapped her arms around Jade. Her left arm hovered below the goth's breasts while her right hand rested on Jade's belt buckle. Feeling the pale-skinned beauty relax against her filled with uncontrollable desire.

_**You're a knife, sharp and deadly. And it's me that you cut into**_

_**But I don't mind, in fact I like it. Though I'm terrified I'm turned on but scared of you**_

"I'm going to fuck you right here right now in front of everybody." Tori whispered into Jade's ear. A blissful moan departed Jade's body at the thought of a repeat of yesterday's gratification with witnesses. The gang watched mesmerized as Tori's hand tore opened Jade's jeans and proceeded to drip into her underwear. Jade collapsed against the sexy devil as her core was met with an icy stroke. Beck stood up to rescue his girlfriend from this humiliation.

"Come any close and I will kill her." Tori stated as she lowered her fangs over Jade's jugular. The thought of being bitten while Tori pleasured her sent a shiver throughout her body. Jade bit her lip to keep from crying out at the agonizing pleasure Tori was dealing her.

"Do you want me to bite you? Beg for it!" Tori expressed as she nibbled on Jade's left ear while slowing down her fondling to a snail's pace.

"Bite me please." Jade muttered weakly.

"Louder, I want them to hear you plead for this." Tori demand confidently.

"Fuck..._BITE ME YOU EVIL CONCEITED BITCH!_" Jade bark ferociously.

_**She's a monster (she's a monster) Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)**_

_**Beautiful monster (beautiful monster yeah) But I don't mind (I don't mind)**_

_**And I need her (and I need her) Said I need her (said I need her)**_

"Geez, all you had to do was ask." Tori grinned before biting down hard. Burning lava raged throughout Jade's body leading to a magnificent orgasm. No longer able to be quiet, Jade came hard and came loud. Looking up from her treat, Tori beamed at the reactions to their little sexcapade. Both Beck and Andre were sporting raging hard-ons while Trina and Cat gawked with wide eyes. She could even see a little bit of envy in the eccentric redhead's perception. Man was Robbie going to be mad he missed this. Oh well, she never cared for him anyway.

_**Though I'm terrified I'm turned on but scared of you**_

"I bet that was real hot wasn't!" Tori acknowledged as she devamped. Feeling Jade start to come down from her high, she stepped away allowing her to once again crash to the floor.

"Well this was fun, I'll be seeing you guys around. Oh and you should do something about that corpse before it de-airs itself. You do not want to smell that trust me, later." Tori threw over her shoulder as she coasted down the hallway. No one moved as they watched her leave, silently deciding to let her go for the night.

_**She's a monster (she's a monster) Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)**_

* * *

><p>Tori swiftly turned the corner after she left the school to surprise her stalker. Her purser was a large man over six feet tall, tan, clean shaved and had about hundred pounds on her but that meant nothing when she slammed him against a wall effortlessly.<p>

"Why the hell are you following me Edward?" Tori challenged.

"Ouch Siren, the boss wanted me to keep an eye on you. Make sure you didn't do anything stupid like you know kill a _FUCKING_ principal." The man named Edward replied hostilely.

"Relax, I will explain my reasons to him. I'm not an idiot you know. God feels like I'm still living at home." Tori stated as she released him.

"On a side note, do you plan to turned any of your old friends? I got to say that you should definitely do that goth and the redhead. Oh and your sister pretty hot too. She may not have your cheek bones but she definitely has a sweet ass.!" Edward voiced lustfully.

_**Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)**_

"Edward!" Tori called out.

"Yea, what do you wa..." Edward started to reply but Tori's hand diving through his ribcage stopped him.

_**She's a monster (she's a monster)**_

"You should have minded your own business. The _Fucker_ who sired me got the same thing coming, Goodbye!" Tori declared before she ripped his heart out literally. She stared at it for a second then brought it to her mouth to eat but it turned to dust along with the rest of Edward.

_**You're a knife, sharp and deadly. And it's me that you cut into.**_

"Note to self, eat heart quickly." Tori walked away and laughed as her plans for revenge danced in her head.

_**She's a monster (she's a monster) Beautiful monster (beautiful monster)**_

_**(I don't mind I don't I don't mind... Oooo...) No I don't mind**_


	6. Distrust among friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or "All I Want Is Everything" by the Victorious Cast. The vampires in this story are similar to those from the Buffyverse with a few tweaks. Tori herself is special even among those in this story. I am going to make fun of and using some of the characters from other vampire stories out here like how I killed off Edward. Now read on and enjoy!

"**lyrics"**

_~thoughts~_

* * *

><p>The little band of friends silently reflected on the spectacle that took place moments ago. With the absence of Tori, all that was left was the whimpering of the older Vega sister.<p>

"This can't be real. It's has to be a dream, I'm at home asleep and I just need to wake up." Trina sobbed as Cat rocked her back and forth.

"I'm sorry Trina that really happened." Cat whispered softy.

"No NO, that was not my sister. She wouldn't hurt a fly. Vampires are just rolls we play, they AREN'T real." Trina replied hysterically.

"Look what happen happened, we need to accept the fact that the Tori we knew is dead and gone." Andre voiced vigorously. Beck barely paid attention to their conversation as he examined Jade as she slowly caught her breath.

"And if we need too, we will kill her." Andre said righteously.

"WHAT?" Trina and Cat cried simultaneously while Jade looked up sharply.

"She is a _fucking_ monster and a murder!" Andre hissed as he pointed to the remains of Tori's salacious feeding.

"She killed the principal in cold-blood and fucked Jade in front of us." Hearing her name, Jade lowered her head so that her hair could cover the blush still dawning her cheeks. Seeing her reaction, Beck clenched his fist and walked over to her.

"We all need to calm down. Trina called your dad and let him know what happened here." Beck said as he reached down to help Jade up and held her against his chest. Andre stomped over and glanced at the couple. Cat, leaving Trina to make the call, strolled over holding her left arm lightly.

"Cat, why didn't you tell us about Tori?" Andre questioned.

"Well she told me to keep it a secret and that she would tell you guys herself." Cat answered.

"Cat you can't stay home anymore." Beck called out.

"_What's that suppose to mean?"_ Cat voiced bitterly.

"Cat you are so naive. she could come in at anytime and kill you." Andre responded hotly.

"No she wouldn't, Tori has been at my house for a week. We just had a really long sleepover. She told me about her new life. She wanted me to change my hair back and was always there when I got back from school. She has been super nice to me. She even …." Cat trailed off not wanting them to know all the things Tori did for and to her.

"Did Tori force you to have sex with her too?" Beck inquired.

"No even though I wished she did." Cat whispered back.

"WHAT?" Both boys shouted causing Trina to look over at them. Even Jade peeked over at her often confused friend.

"It looked like it felt really good. All she ever did was feed off of me." Cat stated shocking her friends into silent again.

"My dad says that he is on his way, I didn't tell him about Tori though. Figured he wouldn't believe me over the phone, we should tell him together." Trina said as she walked over. Seeing the others staring at Cat, she wondered what was wrong.

"What's going on?" Trina pried.

"Cat has been allowing Tori to drink from her." Andre replied honestly.

"What, why would you do that? She could have killed you." Trina shouted at her.

"Look you guys don't know what it is like to be me. I can't focus on just one thing, my thoughts are always running rapid. I need to take pills just to have a semi-normal day. Her feeding off of me, cleared my head. No random phrases, no unwanted thoughts, just pure silence and light-headedness. I trust her with my life more than you guys right now." Cat screamed at the disappointing looks thrown her way.

"Don't let her drink from you again Cat. I don't think we can bear to lose you too. Promise me Cat" Beck delivered knowing if force Cat will do anything to make everyone happy.

"OK" Cat returned woefully.

"No I want you to pinky-swear" Trina demanded as a look of disbelief flashed across Cat's face.

"That is the only way we will know for sure that you will keep your promise. We all learned our lesson from the Sky Store incident. So pinky-swear right now." Andre concluded as he and Beck held out their pinkies.

"Fine, I Cat Valentine hereby pinky-swear to not let Tori drink blood from me again." Cat finally whined as she locked pinkies with Beck and Andre. A little sniffle escaped her as the fingers were clasped together. Feeling a sliver of betrayal from her friends, Cat walked away from them to lean against some lockers. No one paid any attention to pissy boy Robbie still lying on the floor.

* * *

><p>Tori strutted pass all the poor saps waiting on line to get into Club Vice. Several flunkies called out as the Doorman didn't even bother to give her a second glance as she was allowed in causing him to turn and bark <em>SHUT UP<em> at them. A grin blossomed on Tori's face as the song "Miss Independent" by Ne-Yo started up as soon as she stepped onto the dance floor.

_~Yes I will be Miss Independent after tonight show.~ _Tori thought delightfully as her body was dominated by the music. Hips swaying to and fro, her hands crawling up and down her body, her dance so alluring so seductive. The party-goers just had to stop, stare, and cheer. She caught a glimpse of wavy brown hair before a female body molded against her.

"Oh you definitely deserve the title Siren, Tori." The shorter brunette whispered into Tori's right ear as she moved with her. Tori turned around to face her new partner who wore tight leather pants and a red tank-top that showed an impressive amount of cleavage.

"Miss Lehane, you told me to always use my greatest assets." Tori said as she leaned in to nibble on the other woman's neck.

"Ah, I thought I told you to only call me that in the bedroom Tori." Miss Lehane responded as she enjoyed the sensation.

"Well Eliza anywhere you are should be considered the bedroom." Tori replied with a grin.

"That is so true love." A smaller blonde wearing a white sundress said as she walked up behind them to sandwich Tori between them.

"You are like sex on a stick." The blonde purred as she stared over Tori shoulder.

"You girls are going to make me blush, well if I still could." Eliza stated with a smirk.

"And how was your day, Tori." The blonde asked.

"Well I ate the new principal, slapped my sister, and finger-fucked my rival in front of our friends, Miss Summers." Tori answered joyfully.

"Look at our little prodigy, Sarah, creating mass panic then desire all in the same hour. We have taught you well young pupil." Eliza stated before kissing Tori heatedly. The crowd around erupted into cheers and whistles as they made out. Sarah looked on wanting to join in but held herself back so that they will be able to get their plan in motion.

"Break it up, break it up, there will be plenty of time for that later." Sarah voiced.

"You promise?" Tori replied with an adorable pout.

"Yes I promise. Now go get ready for your performance." Sarah said as she pushed the severely younger vampire away.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Tori appeared on stage wearing a sparkling red top, dark-tinted jeans, and high-heels.<p>

"Geez that girl takes after you way too much. I think you secretly brainwashed her without my knowing." Sarah joked as the cinnamon haired girl stepped to the mic.

"Well at least she is wearing heels and you will never see me in that type of a top." Eliza replied as the music began to play and the lyrics surged from Tori's mouth.

"**I feel delirious, come let's get out of here**

**We're so anonymous but it's all coming clear**

**We're heading for the sky**

**And we'll get lost in it cause**

**All I want, all I want, all I want is everything**

**And I will pose if I wanna**

**And will vogue like Madonna**

**I might not dance like MJ RIP**

**But I will give the best of me**

**All I want is everything**

**Yes everything too much is not enough**

**I'm sick of settling for in between**

**And I'm not givin' up**

**As long as it feels right**

**At least we know that we're alive**

**All I want is everything, yes everything, yeah**

**Whoa oh**

**We don't ever stop**

**Let's watch the sun come up**

**We'll sleep when we're dead cause**

**Halfway kinda sucks**

**We're heading for the sky**

**And will get lost in it cause**

**All I want, all I want, all I want is everything**

**And I will pose if I wanna**

**And I will vogue like Madonna**

**I might not dance like MJ RIP**

**But I will give the best of me**

**All I want is everything,**

**Yes everything, too much is not enough**

**I'm sick of settling for in between**

**And I'm not givin' up**

**As long as it feels right**

**At least we know that we're alive**

**All I want is everything, yes everything yeah**

**Whoa oh**

**Hold on to me**

**And I'll hold on to you (oh)**

**Don't over think**

**What have we got to lose**

**It's me and you,**

**Me and you no matter what**

**Whoa oh ah oh whoa oh oh whoa**

**We're heading for the sky**

**And we'll get lost in it cause**

**All I want, all I want, all I want is everything**

**And I will pose if I wanna**

**And I will vogue like Madonna**

**I might not dance like MJ RIP**

**But I will give the best of me**

**All I want is everything**

**Yes everything, too much is not enough**

**I'm sick of settling for in between**

**And I'm not givin' up**

**As long as it feels right at least we know we're alive**

**All I want is everything**

**Yes everything**

**Whoa oh"**

* * *

><p>The crowd lost it as Tori walked off stage. Screams of encore rung out forcing the DJ to explain that she will sang again later and music pumped through the speakers again. Tori smiled wickedly as she spotted her master's right-hand walking towards her. Her singing always made him so horny so out-of-control and that's why he turned her. She was swallowed up by the memories of a girl crying out for help, for her dad, begging to be let go. To not be abused to not die but all pleas went unanswered.<p>

"That was lovely as always, Siren." The southern vampire named Bill stated. _~What kind of a name is Bill for a vampire anyway? No wonder he always act as if he has a chip on his shoulder.~ _Tori thought disappointingly.

"Why thank you William. I always aim to please." Tori said entrancingly.

"Eric wants to see you now, you know how he gets every time you sing." Bill voiced as he turned to leave. Tori walked up the stairs to Eric's private office. She took a deep breath even through she didn't need to and opened the door to see the iced-colored eyes of Eric leering at her from his leather sofa. Smiling at him, Tori couldn't wait to kick-off her vengeance.


	7. Hostile Takeover

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or "Slept So Long" by Jay Gordon of Orgy. I got to say that I love writing Vamp Tori, she is so much fun. When I first thought of this story, it was only going to be about ten to twelve chapters long but this will probably be double to triple that length. I did see Jennifer's body, loved it but felt that there could have been more. Did love the ending credits so funny. Anyways, I'm a guy and this chapter was really hard to write so I'll apologize for the pain that you will endure while reading. Now onto the story!

_~thoughts~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Walking, waiting, alone without a care<strong>_

_**Hoping and hating, things that I can't bear**_

The buzz from the club below was diminished to a soft mutter as Tori closed the door behind her. Her fangs trickled down as she locked eyes with her sire. Eric's hunger for her blood her sex still frightens her the same way it did all those months ago when he first took her. The same obsession that was reflected in Sinjin's creepy little eyes, Tori took care of that one now came the time to destroy the bastard who turned her. A vicious smile materialized as she strolled forward, hips swaying from side to side. Amused as his desire for her was made perfectly clear by the noticeable tent in his pants.

_**Touching you makes me feel alive**_

"Anything you want I will gladly give to you, Siren." Eric stated as Tori straddled his waist. Eric was a mountain of a man. Several inches over six feet and solid muscle made him a very striking figure of a man. If he wanted it, he took it and you better not get in his way. And with his sky-blue orbs and devilish good looks saying no to him never happen. Eric was such a smooth talker as well, well what can you expect, he was alive for over a millennium. That's why she believed every word out of his mouth so long ago. But tonight she wins, she will be in command. No one will ever again make Tori Vega their bitch.

_**Touching you makes me die inside**_

"Hmm, for now let's get you naked." Tori voiced as she rubbed her hands all over his muscular chest. Lifting his hips so that Tori could pull off the only article of clothing he had on, Eric grinned as Tori's right hand stroked his member as it was revealed to her.

"I'm eternally grateful for the lessons Eliza and Sarah taught. You have exceeded all my expectations. I knew you would be the one to be the new Queen, to carry on Akasha's Legacy." Eric purred as Tori increased her petting.

"Well I am pleased that you feel that way. And here's your reward." Tori declared before burying his beefstick in her mouth. Eric hissed in pure ecstasy as her fangs scratched against his hard penis when her head moved up and down. Her body temperature was somewhat higher than other vampires still too cold to pass off as human but the warmth from her mouth drove him crazy. Feeding her Akasha's blood and ashes before turning her was the most marvelous idea he had ever had in his thousand years of life. Sure he had tried the same thing with Sarah and failed but Tori was naturally gifted, naturally spectacular. She was so much stronger and faster than newborns. Tori had abilities that only the most ancient of vampires had and she was all under his control. And when they find the "King", both would be his to govern. Eric laid his head back as Tori brought him ever closer to his emanation with her excellent head game. Just as he was able to ejaculate, Tori stopped moving to nibble on his shaft. It was blissful torture, which evolved into horrific affliction when Tori bit down hard, literally tearing off his dick.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Spilled from Eric's lips as he kicked away from Tori. Tori smirked as she stood up and spit his severed penis at him. Watching as it dissolved away into ash, she was filled with triumph.

_**Did you think it's cool, to walk right up**_

_**To take my life and fuck it up, Well did you?**_

"Now that's what I call blowing in the wind." Tori laughed as Eric cried hysterically while blood leaked perilously.

"My dick...MY DICCCKKKKK! How could you? You...you..._Bitch!_" He panted as he weakly stood to his feet.

"Well from where I'm standing, we're both bitches now." Tori replied humorously. Eric backhanded her dropping her to one knee.

"And you hit like a girl too."

"I am going to..._DESTROY__ YOU,_ I gave you everything set you up to be queen and this..._this__ is __how __you __repay __me!_" Eric yelled as he stomped over to his disrespectful childe.

_**I see hell in your eyes**_

"You rape me you ass, did you think I was just going to let it go, be you little lackey. I know all about you dreams of grandeur. To rule over all, well dumbass you made me too strong too smart so it sucks to be you." Tori explained as she punched him across the room. Eric landed against the windows facing the the club floor cracking the bulletproof glass slightly. He slid down the glass fragility, Tori shook her head at the sad sap who had destroy her former life and directed her newer one. Tori raised her left leg and delivered a monstrous punt that flung Eric straight through windows sending the pale fiend and shattered pieces onto the crowd below.

* * *

><p>Eliza observed as Bill walked away from Tori as the young girl ascended up to the office. A shiver flowed through her at the thought of that bastard finally getting what coming to him. She wanted long ago to stake the loser but Sarah explained that they weren't strong enough to take on the council with their little band. Now with Tori on their side, the "New Queen", this shit was able to get real. <em>~The<em>_ fucker __sure __messed __up __making __Tori __so __powerful. __Oh __well, __all __bad __things __must __come __to __an __end.~ _Eliza thought as she gestured to Sarah that the plan was a go. Sarah stepped in front of Bill and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come dance with me." Sarah whispered as she nibbled on his left ear. Remembering the wild beast that she was, Bill didn't hesitate at all when he was pulled to the dance floor.

_**I've slept so long without you, it's tearing me apart too**_

"So what do I owe for this honor. I'm surprise that you can peel yourself away from your darker counterpart." Bill said as Sarah grind against him.

"Aww, are you still jealous that she warms my bed every night. How about we do something about that later?" The blonde responded before she grabbed his cock and massaged it over his pants.

"That is if you can keep your nose from out of Eric's ass for the night?" Before he could reply, a loud crunch sounded as the windows from the upstairs office exploded outward as shards of glass and a body rained down onto the frantic party-goers. The music stopped as the non-supernatural creatures ran for the hills while all the undead spun around to gawk at the figure posing on the terrace above.

"What the _FUCK?_" Bill shouted as he noticed his master's body. Running forward, he came to a crushing halt by way of Eliza's forearm. The brunette stomped her left boot down on his chest, keeping him in place.

_**Touching you makes me die inside**_

"I wouldn't move big boy. Never liked you lusting after my girl, so any small jerk and my foot plows through your chest." Eliza voiced as she glared down at him as her lover strutted over.

"Be nice, he did have me first."

"Yea well there's about to be new management anyway." Eliza said then turned to stared up at Tori who grinned then jumped down to land heavily on Eric's torso crushing several ribs in the process. Eric cried out as horrendous pain rocked his body. All his followers backed away from the fearful might of Tori Vega, some inherit instinct expressing that she was a deadly obstacle.

"Awww, did that hurt lover. Let mama make it all worst." Tori stated before rising her right foot and drilling it into his face, breaking his nose and a couple of his teeth.

_**I hate you!**_

"you...will...huhk...get...huhk huhk...what is coming to you." Eric coughed faintly.

_**Did you think it's cool, to walk right up**_

_**To take my life and fuck it up, Well did you?**_

"Oh well, maybe I will maybe I won't but it won't be you who does it!" Tori declared then started to chow down on his neck. Though in a tremendous amount of pain, Eric hopelessly tried to fight her off but Tori was locked in tight and draining all his lifeblood away. His final thoughts were of the long forgotten panic that crawled at him as he faded away. Savoring every little bit of his blood, Tori stood and watched Eric's body slowly degrade into clay and break apart.

"Can someone please turn the music back on so we can continue this party?" Seeing the that everyone was just staring at her, a scowl appeared on her face.

"NOW you _fucking_ idiots." The DJ quickly turned the music back on and "Bleed It Out" by Linkin Park boomed from the sound system.

"Now that's what I call music." Tori said as she walked over to Eliza , Sarah, and Eliza's new floor mat Bill.

"Oh I didn't see you down there Billy boy." Tori stated as she stepped over him.

"You can kill him now Miss Lehane."

_**I see hell in your eyes...I hate you!**_

"What, NNOOO..." Bill called out before Eliza's foot hammered down with ease killing him softly.

"Thank you, been wanting to do that for a century." Eliza said as she dusted off her boots.

"So now that you slayed the beast, what do you plan to do with your life?" Sarah joked.

"I'm going to Disney World." Tori answered before kissing her brutally.

_**Touching you makes me feel alive**_

"Yuck, you have a little bit of nut juice in your mouth." Sarah explained as she pulled away.

"I remember being made a promise earlier tonight." Tori spoke wishfully.

"Yea Sarah, you broke up my fun so that we could kill that mongrel. And you know a little blood shed always make me hungry and horny. Besides our little princess needs a reward for tonight performance." Eliza voiced as she wrapped an arm around Tori's shoulder and winked at Sarah.

"Please, everything makes you hungry and horny. Go pick out our meals for the night, make sure you get a redhead." Sarah called out as Eliza ran off like a kid in a candy store.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Walking, waiting, alone without a care<strong>_

_**Hoping and hating, things that I can't bear**_

Leo was a small clean shaved black man with a great presence about him. He stood no taller than 5 feet 4 inches and was often overlooked unless he wanted to be notice. And when he did, everyone took him in so when he saw one of the other vamps watching his mistresses a little too closely after the music and dancing returned, he decided to investigate. He stealthfully followed them as they ran outside. He listened as the woman narrated what just transpired in the club to one of what he guessed to be agents of the vampire council. Once she hung up, he stepped out behind her and there was a flash then she was just dust in the wind as he re-sheathed his sword.

"I always have to look out for us guys while you're playing." Leo stated jokingly as Eliza hugged him from behind.

_**Touching you makes me feel alive**_

"Well, that's really the only reason we keep you around so we can have fun, besides you know you love this ass." Eliza voiced as she walked ahead of him and slapped her ass.

"It is nice for a white girl anyway!" He called out as they stepped inside.


	8. Daddy Issues

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or "The Ghost of You" by My Chemical Romance. I'm so sorry for the long wait. Hopefully they will be far and few in between. Now, please read and review!

_~thoughts~_

* * *

><p>David Vega shook his head as he and his partner stared at the deformed body of a young boy. The ID that was pulled from his pocket said that his name was Sinjin Van Cleef from Hollywood Arts. He vaguely remembered his daughters complaining about him but no one deserved this. It took all his willpower to not start crying in front of everyone as it hit home that he might find Tori's body like this.<p>

_**At the end of the world or the last thing I see,**_

_**You are never coming home, never coming home.**_

_**Could I? Should I? And all the things that you never ever told me,**_

_**And all the smiles that are ever ever...**_

"I know this is hard on you. Don't worry we will find her." His partner Donnie Reagan replied as he rubbed his left shoulder. Seeing the coroner wave his hand, they walked over.

"So what can you tell us Doc?" Donnie asked as the young man stood up.

"Well detectives, liver temp put his death around ten o'clock last night. His cause of death are the two puncture wounds on the side of his neck where all the blood of his body was drained out." The coroner stated.

"So you are saying that we have some nut thinking they're a vampire." David replied.

"Well someone really when out of their way to make it appear that way. There are bruises on his neck which appeared as if someone started to suffocate him then bit him. He also fought for his life, he has defensive wounds and he released his bowels before he died. His face and torso were mutilated postmortem. He was terrified detectives and I hope you guys catch the bastard who is doing this. I should have more for you when we get the body back to the morgue." The young man concluded.

"Thank you we will be in touch." David voiced as the coroner walked away.

"I think it is time we go and talk to Eric about what is little fang groupies are doing. This is the third teenage male that we found in the past six months." Donnie expressed. David turned to respond but then his cell rang. Pulling it out, David saw that it was Trina's number and answered it. His partner watched as David's face fell and he slammed his phone closed.

"We got to go, my daughter said her principal was just killed in front of her and her friends." David yelled out as he rushed to his car with Donnie following right behind him.

* * *

><p>"I'll call it in." Donnie stated as David knelt down to take a closer look at Principal Helen's body. <em>~To think my little girl did this, that she is a damn vampire. She is never coming home again.~<em> David thought bitterly as a few tears escaped his eyes.

_**You are never coming home, never coming home.**_

"Let's go Don. We're ending that little sap of undead shit right now." David hissed as he raced towards the door.

"Stop David STOP!" Donnie voiced as he ran and blocked his partner.

"Get out of my way Don!" David warned as he prepared to go through his friend if need be.

_**You are never coming home, never coming home.**_

"Look David, I know that you are beyond piss right now but if you go to Vice right now, you will have to face an untold amount of fang bitches and that fucking Juggernaut." Donnie reasoned.

"Eric look us in the face and said that he didn't know anything about her disappearance Don. He smiled when he said that he would look into it. That lying piece of shit lied to me to my face and I swear I'm going to put a bullet right between his eyes before I stake him." David replied as he turned around and faced the shocked students watching them.

_"You knew about vampires daddy and didn't tell us."_ Trina cried as the rest of the gang looked on.

"Like you would've believed me. Why do you think I had you and Tori take all those martial arts classes and gave you those crucifixes on your birthdays?" David acknowledged as he walked over and hugged her.

_**Get the feeling that you're never, all alone and I remember now,**_

_**At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies, she dies.**_

"They aren't suppose to out-rightly kill and we don't hunt all of them down. Look let's get you kids home and we'll talk about this later." David said as he surveyed the weary faces of the gang.

"Dad, Cat has to come home with us because she has already invited Tori into her house." Trina stated. David turned to yell at the little redhead but seeing her downcast face decided to save the lecture for later.

"Fine, Donnie could you follow Beck, Jade, and Andre home and we will discuss our plan of action tomorrow. Oh and why does it smell like piss?" David voiced.

"Robbie couldn't contain himself when Tori showed her vamp face." Beck stated as he pointed to the still unconscious boy at the other end of the hall.

"Can't we just leave him right there?" Jade questioned.

"No, we can't." Donnie answered as he walked over to Robbie holding his nose. Kicking the body lightly to wake him up, Donnie stepped back as Robbie sat up hastily.

"Oh my god, oh my god! Where did she go?" Robbie shrieked as he search to and fro for the beautiful monster.

"She already left Robbie." Cat declared dolefully.

"Yes I'm still alive, she didn't kill me." Robbie cried out happily

"Oh hi Mr. Vega." Robbie said as he saw Trina's dad.

"Hey what is the that smell?" Robbie inquired as he stood up.

"That's you, you idiot. You peed your pants like the little bitch we all knew you to be." Jade barked as Robbie's funk assaulted her nostrils.

"Look, just get your damn things and let's go." David expressed as he and his partner ushered the children down the hall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And all the things that you never ever told me,<strong>_

_**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me.**_

David Vega stared up at the sky as a slice of sunlight shined down on the building in front of him. Last night was something he would like to never experience again. Learning about Tori then explaining everything to Holly as well as sleeping on the couch had been Hell. He rubbed his neck wondering why they didn't buy a better sofa for sleeping. He was surprised that Holly didn't thrown him out. His thoughts were interrupted as the "bus" pulled up next to him and several officers jumped out.

"Thanks guys for doing this." David proclaimed as he walked to the back, opened the doors, and a mini-arsenal emerged before him.

"Think nothing of it, partner." Donnie returned as he pulled out a shotgun housing wooden bullets.

"Yea, any reason to kill vamps is all right with me." A large heavyset black man named Hardcore Eddie joined in while he grabbed his weapons of choice.

"Hey I got a little girl as well and I'm afraid what those stupid ass Twilight books will have her thinking." Lieutenant William Lennox voiced as he checked his gear.

"Let's show these bitches who really at the top of the food chain." Robert Epps addressed as he cocked his gun. After locking up the vehicle, the armored quintet strolled onward. They were met with no resistance in the lobby.

"Is it me or is this just a little too easy?" Robert whispered as they advanced to the elevator. Looking at each other, they all murmured "trap." The elevator was waiting for them at the end of the hallway and they cautiously moved towards it. The ride up to the penthouse on the six floor felt like forever but was around twenty seconds top. Their guns were aimed at the entrance of the elevator as the doors finally opened. Tactfully, the officers maneuvered down the hall to Eric's apartment door. Hand signals flashed between them before Lennex lifted his foot to kick the door. It opened as he was following though causing him to stumble forward into the darken suite. The others rushed in to rescue him from whatever horrible fate was awaiting them. The lights came on and they all pulled to a stop at the sight ahead of them. There was only one person in the apartment and it was Tori Vega.

_**You are never coming home, never coming home.**_

"Hi daddy." Tori hummed as she kept her left boot on Lennex's chest.

* * *

><p><em>Earlier that day...<em>

_Tori unwrapped herself from between Sarah and Eliza as her damn cell kept ringing. Seeing Cat's number, Tori picked up to apologize for not visiting her last night. _

"_Hey Kitten." Tori purred._

"_Tori, your dad knows about you. I heard him talking to his partner this morning about getting a hit squad together and taking out that Eric guy." Cat whispered quickly._

"_It's OK Cat. I have already taken care of that problem with Eric. Look I will handle my dad and we can meet for ice cream after school." Tori expressed._

"_I can't, the others are watching me now because I told them about you feeding off of me. They even got me staying at your house so that you can't hurt me." Cat whined._

"_Fools like they can keep me from you. Don't worry about it. I will stop by a little later in the week and see you. Later Kitten." Tori stated fondly. Slimmer arms wrapped around her from behind, Tori leaned against one of her lovers._

"_I heard, do you want me to handle this." Eliza whispered in her ear._

"_No, I want to show my dad how I shine." Tori replied. Closing her eyes, Tori used her newly strengthen telepathy to read her dad's mind. A smile spread across her face as it worked and decided her course of action. _

"_Do clear out everyone in the building for me." Tori said as she got dressed._

"_I do like the way you think Siren, we really have train you well." Sarah voiced as she sat up._

"_We will leave Leo here just in case and we won't change our minds." Eliza explained as she threw on her top. Sarah whimpered as the goodies were put away._

"_That's fine." Tori replied as she left to get prepared._

* * *

><p>"So what can I do for you gentlemen." Tori said as she grinned at her audience. Her dad took a step forward as if to hug her or something before his partner Donnie stopped him. David eyed his youngest daughter as she was dressed in tight leather pants, a white tanktop that read 'I Bite', white high-heels, and a tan-colored trench coat.<p>

_**And all the things that you never ever told me,**_

_**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me.**_

"I'm so sorry that this happened to you Tori." David cried unhappily.

"I'm not, sure it sucked major balls at the way it happen but I got over it. I mean I'm on top of the world, daddy."

"Where is the sag of shit Eric at anyway?" Donnie growled.

"Oh him, early retirement or something like that. The guy was over thousand and still trying to get with teenage hotties. I pretty sure you can find pieces of him still on the floor on Vice if you're lucky." Tori shrugged as she stepped off of Lennex.

"What?" David bellowed.

"I killed him for raping me and trying to use me, so now I own all of his shit." Tori answered.

"Oh God, Tori, I am sorry." David voiced as tears fell from his eyes. Tori surveyed the other men as they were getting teary-eyed as well.

_**And all the things that you never ever told me,**_

_**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me.**_

_**Never coming home, never coming home.**_

_**Could I? Should I? And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me.**_

"You guys are boring me so if that's it, Goodbye." Tori spoke as she turned to head to the bedroom. David turned to the others and the look on his face told them everything that they needed to know. This was their chance to kill her mercifully. Knowing that David couldn't do it, Donnie aimed at her heart and let the bullet fly. It struck home and Tori weakly turned to them.

_**Get the feeling that you're never, all alone and I remember now,**_

_**At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies, she dies.**_

"Why daddy why?" Tori whined fragility before she fell to her knees. Tori looked her father in the eye as he cried softly then smirked as she stood up.

_**You are never coming home, never coming home.**_

"Wow, I had you going didn't I? See I really am a great actress." Tori announced as she vamped out. The officers got a glance of lemon orbs and ghastly fangs then Tori was among them. Before they could even bring their guns up, her palm slammed into Eddie throwing him through the door out into the hall. By the time he landed, he had a couple of broken rips and was unconscious. Spinning rapidly to Robert, she tripped him and while he was hanging in the air left-hooked Lennex in the temple knocking him out effortlessly. Her right heel was drawn into Robert's solar plexus plowing him to the floor. Her right foot continued on as she bended forward at the waist to rocket into Donnie's chin propelling to the ceiling to bang against it. Donnie dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes. David looked on in shock as she demolished his team in under a minute. They were some of the best vampire hunter the government had trained and she didn't even break a sweat. _~What the hell did he turn my daughter into? I have never seen a vampire move that fast before.~_ David thought desperately. Seeing the demon wearing his child's face approaching him, David took a couple of steps back.

_**And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me.**_

"What the hell are you?" David shouted as he targeted her.

"Why, I am your daughter silly." Tori remarked before she flashed behind him and kicked him in the back of the knees.

"Since I'm a little weak from the _**'shot**__** to**__** the **__**heart **__**and**__** you're **__**to**__** blame,'**_ I figure I'll just take some of your blood." Tori sung before she bit down on his jugular. She pushed him away as Leo walked over to her.

"WHEWWW, you really kicked their asses, chica." Leo laughed as he studied her carnage.

"I don't even think Sarah could move that fast. You are wicked awesome." Leo emphasized as he appraised her.

"Yea well, when you are the best you are the best. Now let's blow this Popsicle stand." Tori affirmed as they walked out the door. Leo shook his head as they stepped around the big man lying on the floor in the hallway.

"I'm never pissing you off." Leo joked as the elevator doors closed with a bing.

_**And all the things that you never ever told me,**_

_**And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me.**_

_**Never coming home, never coming home.**_

_**Could I? Should I? And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me,**_

_**For all the ghosts that are never gonna...**_


	9. Devilish Schemes

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, the other hundred random characters that seem to pop up, nor the song "Dance with the Devil" by Breaking Benjamin. I do own Leo and the very interesting plot which to be honest I have no idea where it's going. I have the ending, it's the journey that keeps changing. Also, I recently heard about the National Novel Writing month so I'm going to enter and I encourage others to join in as well. I will keep this story going by posting updates on the weekend. Now read and review!

_~thoughts~_

_[telepathy]_

* * *

><p>As soon as the elevator doors closed, Leo whipped around to yell at Tori.<p>

"That was the dumbest thing I ever seen you do. What possessed you to let them shoot you? I almost slaughter them myself for that. Sure you showed them that you are 'All-Powerful' but..." He trailed off as Tori collapsed against him. Slamming the emergency button causing the lift to jerk to a grinding halt; he gently lowered her to the elevator floor.

_**Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.**_

"The bullet...ooh...agh...it's still in my heart." Tori whispered as blood leisurely pooled on the floor.

"_Dammit, __RRGH_...it's one of those _fucking_ blessed bullets. I'm going to have to dip it out or you won't heal." Leo growled as pulled a blade from his boot.

"This is going to sting like a bitch." Leo voiced before he plunged his knife into her heart.

"_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, __sonnabitch...motherfucker...__" _as well as other curses in several different languages fled her lips as Leo dug the bullet out of her. Leo gingerly picked up Tori after he was finished.

"I'm impressed, didn't even know you knew some of those." Leo teased as the elevator descended again.

"Well when I drunk...huff huff...from Eric...huhk huhk..., I learned a lot of sophisticated shit." Tori uttered with a grin.

"I'm beat, wake me when we meet up with Eliza and Sarah." Tori yawned then proceeded to instantly pass out. _~Fuck, __I __won't __let __any __of __my __mistresses __get __hurt __like __this __again. __I __don't __think __my __heart __can __take __it...Dammit,__she's __going __to __get __blood __all over __my __backseat.~_ Leo thought mournfully as he raced out of the building.

_**Close your eyes...Hold on. Hold on.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.<strong>_

"Goddamn, will someone speak to me. Hello hello, if you can hear me, I am on my way along with backup and EMS. Guys answer me!" Captain David Aceveda yelled as he drove furiously through downtown LA with sirens blaring.

Lennex awoke to a split headache and the load shouting in his ear. It took a few moments for him to remember what had transpired and that someone was calling through the radio. _~Holy __Shit, __what __was __that?,__ she __was __shot __in __the __fucking __heart.~_ Lennex thought worriedly as he stood on shaky legs.

"Captain,...ah...agh...we got a real big _fucking_ problem here."

"What the_ fuck_ happen Lieutenant?" Captain Aceveda inquired with concern.

"We got our asses handle to us on a silver platter."

"What, how many were there?" His captain asked in surprise.

"It was just one sir. Vega's daughter was by herself as if she knew we were coming. She has been turned into some goddamn super vamp or sumthin'. Donnie shot her in damn heart and she still kicked your asses." Lennex replied as he checked the pulse of his men.

"How is that even possible? She should be dust in the wind." Aceveda declared.

"Yea, well tell that to my headache." Lennex delivered.

"Huhk...huhk...damn that bitch...huff..huff...broke a couple of my ribs." Eddie wheezed as he limped through the entryway and walked over to sit on the couch.

_**Helpless and left for dead.**_

"I'm shocked that she left us all alive, granted we all just one step away from intensive care." Lennex said as he went to work on patching up David's neck.

"Just hang on, we will be there shorty." Aceveda stated as he ended the conversion. Minutes later the sounds of sirens reached them followed shortly by the voice of the captain directing orders. The two elevators opened up spewing out armored officers and paramedics. Detective Vic Mackey reached them first, marveling at the carnage dropped upon them.

"_WHEWWW...DAMN_, one sixteen year old girl did this?" Mackey admitted impressed as Donnie, David, and Robert were placed on stretchers.

"That was no little girl..." Lennex started to rebuttal but the captain walked over.

"Hey did one of you guys go downstairs?" Captain Aceveda asked confused. Lennex turned to Eddie who shook his no.

"Why?" Lennex responded.

"There's a pool of blood in one of the elevators." Aceveda answered.

"Yea, so we did..huff..huff...hurt the bitch!" Eddie expressed as he stood up. Vic went over to support him.

"We need to get a sample of that blood, we might even find a way to take her down." Lennex threw to Aceveda. They journeyed to the elevators and collected multiple swabs of Tori's blood.

"Alright, we're done here. Let's get these samples to the lab and these sad saps to the hospitals." Captain declared as Lennex and Eddie were loaded in to ambulances.

_**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**_

_**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?**_

* * *

><p>Tori awoken to the sounds of metal scraping together. Looking to her left, she spied Leo resting in a chair sharping his crimson-dyed katana.<p>

"Ah, so sleeping beauty is finally awake." Leo said without looking up.

"Wasn't I suppose to get a kiss to wake me?" Tori replied.

"Sarah and Eliza both tried that yesterday."

"What, I slept the whole day away?" Tori inquired.

_**Close your eyes, so many days go by.**_

"No, you were out for two days. We reasoned that you body tried to breakdown the bullet and tiny pieces of it got into your blood and you going all Matrix on them cops spread them throughout body. So next time, just _fucking_ dodge OK." Leo voiced as he stopped what he was doing and walked over to the bed.

"Ah, you were worried about me." Tori said as she wrapped her arms around his neck when he sat down.

"Relax and I will bring you someone to eat." Leo stated as he got up and left. After dining on a very eager vampire groupie which brought to mind a goth she wanted to snack on. She laid down as Leo escorted the woman out and thought that she hasn't fuck with Jade in awhile and decided to test something out.

* * *

><p>Jade sat in Sikowitz's class bored to tears. Ever since Principal Helen's death days ago, Sikowitz has been acting more paranoid than usual, always looking over his shoulders or jumping at the weirdest things. So naturally his teaching has gone down hill. She understood why he was that way but he always struck her as a teacher who would do his best no matter what. Plus, she was annoyed with the whole gang. They had heard through Trina that Tori put their dad and other officers in the hospital and he still hasn't woken up yet. Beck was agitated with the way she just gave herself to Tori. Robbie, with his stupid ass puppet, always complained that Tori was just waiting to kill them in their sleep. Trina was regularly at Cat's side as if she was protecting the delusional redhead. Cat was all around upset that the others was keeping an eye on her so she rarely spoke to them. Andre always seem to eye her and Cat with disgust over being Tori's plaything. He barely talk to them and was constantly researching something on his Pearbook Pro. As she was soaking, she felt a gentle poke on the back of her neck. Jade jumped up slightly causing Beck to glance at her.<p>

"Are you alright babe?" Beck whispered worriedly.

"Yea, I'm fine. I think I was bit by a mosquito." Jade threw back. Being reassured, Beck went back to paying attention.

_[Jade...Jade]_ Jade heard faintly then felt her hair being brushed.

"Vega!" Jade mumbled as ghost hands embraced her.

_**Trembling, crawling across my skin.**_

_[Yes...lover]_ Tori replied as phantom hands moved to fondle the goth. Jade thrust her head back and bit her lip to keep from crying out as a ghostly digit tickled her cunt. Beck turned to her and was puzzled over his girlfriend's sudden actions.

"_I'M __GOING __TO __THE __BATHROOM!__" _Jade hollered as she run out the room without waiting for Sikowitz's answer.

"I guess when you got to go, you got to go." Beck stated as everyone turned to him for answers. Moments later, Jade slammed the bathroom door close behind her then locked it. Walking over to the sink, she splashed water on her face. _~I'm __asleep,__yea__ that__ what __this wa__s.~_ Jade thought desperately. Looking in the mirror, she saw the transparent outline of Tori.

_**I can see right through all your empty lies.**_

_**Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine.**_

"_What __the __hell __Vega?__"_ Jade hissed as the apparition continued its loving massage. Ghostly hands caressing her through her clothes creating a heavenly sensation. Pinched nipples being rub against her bra forced a moan from her lips.

_**Trembling, **__**crawling**__** across **__**my **__**skin.**_

_[Just __want __to __let __you __know __that __you __are __MINE!,__ and __I __can __get __to __you __whenever __I __want.]_ Tori voiced as she brought Jade closer and closer to her climax.

_**Dance with the devil...**_

"Don't stop, don't stop." Jade cried breathlessly as Tori carried on her sensuous labor.

_**I won't last long...**_

_[Cum __for __me]_ Tori insinuated causing Jade to pitch forward, gripping the sink as her body was rocked with spasms from her raging orgasm.

_[That __was __fun,__ til __next __time lover, __ta-ta!]_ Tori aired as her outline faded away.

"That was third time that bitch fucked me without buying me dinner first. Talk about being selfish." Jade declared after she composed herself. Fixing her hair, Jade stepped out of the restroom and returned to class as if nothing happen.

* * *

><p><em>A few days later in Eastern Europe...<em>

Deacon Frost whistled as he strolled into the boardroom where the representatives for the vampire elders was scheduled to meet. Of course he was forty-five minutes late but that just how he rolls. He flashed a grin to James Bishop and raised an eyebrow at the dark look Selene and Nyssa Damaskinos shot his way as he sat down and propped his feet on the table.

"Nyssa, daddy says hi!" Frost smirked at the look of annoyance blossoming on her.

_**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?**_

"Tell him I'm fine once you pull your head out of his ass." Nyssa remarked. Bishop couldn't help but chuckle at the antics of Frost. Sitting up straight, he called the meeting to order.

"Now now children, there will be time for that later. Let's chat about the buzz actuating around our little community." Bishop said as he smiled at his companions.

"A few nights ago, I received a called from one of my informant in Eric's playground. Apparently, he met an unfortunate end by the hands of one of his new childe." Bishop raised his hand to quiet the questions about to fly from their lips.

"That isn't the best part, supposedly Eric has made this slip of a girl to be our new Vampire Queen." Bishop stated regretfully followed by cries of outrage filling the air.

"That stupid _FUCK!_ If he was already died, I would eat his heart myself." Nyssa delivered.

"Did he not learn his lesson from when he tried to make that Sarah girl our queen?" Selene voiced.

"I have some more bad news. She seems to be under tutelage of the white princess and her dark counterpart. And you know wherever those two go, there little guard dog isn't too far behind." Bishop added.

"Well this is a lovely shit storm isn't it? Never could stand those two bitches." Deacon cracked.

"That's because neither would sleep with you Frost." Selene retorted still a little peeved from his late arrival.

"Ouch...back to our little predicament, what should we do with the little girl?" Bishop inquest.

"Do you still have your informant watching them?" Nyssa vocalized.

"Regrettably, I haven't heard from her so I'm guessing that they cleaned house." Bishop replied not to shook up about it.

"One of my familiars in the LA division told me of a fight between a hit squad and our new 'queen.' Her name is Tori Vega and she was the daughter of one of their officers. She wiped the floor with them and that was after she let one of the them shoot her in the heart." Deacon commented as he sat correctly in his chair.

"Damn impressive, what will it take to kill the girl?" Bishop voiced.

"We need some eyes and ears over there to watch her." Selene stated.

"I believe that I can help with that." Deacon said as he glazed at the door. It was pushed open by a petite brunette.

"I would like for you to meet Dawn Summers the childe of both Sarah and Eliza." Deacon announced as Dawn approached him. The other representatives gave her a quick glance.

"Why are you so willing to betray your sires girl?" Nyssa challenged as she too had a fallen out with her 'father.'

"I just disagree with their criteria of the human race. I believe that humans are nuthin' more cattle to us. No purpose other than filling our bellies." Dawn explained.

"See, a girl after my own dead heart." Deacon added joyfully.

"They will be more than happy to welcome me back so it's pretty simple really." Dawn concluded as they all seem satisfied with her answers.

_**Dance with the devil...**_

"Well, that sounds marvelous, I wish you the best of luck. Furthermore, how is the search for the 'King' going?" Bishop threw at Deacon.

"We have received Intel that he is sealed in a mausoleum under London. He will be found before the end of the month." Deacon disclosed.

"Good, good then I think it is time to awaken Markus as well as Heggeman and Amelia." Selene voiced with Nyssa agreeing wholeheartedly.

"Wonderful, well keep me posted, meeting adjourned." Bishop issued as he pulled out his iPhone and started playing Angry Birds. Looking up at the bizarre looks shooting his way, he had to defend himself.

"What? Humans make such magnificent toys. Did you know that you can talk to it and it answers you back?" Bishop beamed at them.

"Really, let me see!" Deacon said as he walked around to Bishop.

_**I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.**_

"Idiots!" Dawn whispered as she headed out along with the other women.

"I heard that!" Deacon shouted.

"I don't care!" Dawn replied from out of the corridor. As soon as they were sure the women had left, all joking around stopped.

_**I can see right through all your empty lies...**_

_**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**_

"So what else had you learned from our friends across seas.?" Bishop questioned.

"Some of Tori's blood was collected at the scene and they are studying it. Also, the U.S. Government has several high-priority projects that they are working on." Deacon stated.

"Got to love this those little innovators, tell me more." Bishop expressed.

"One of them is some ultimate exterminator for us. Of course, once it comes on-line we will take it and use it for our own purposes."

"Well I too have some bad news for us. The Vatican has been secretly funding a program by Parliament to create a new unstoppable vampire hunter like Van Hellsing. Now there was someone to be feared. They just don't make them like they that anymore." Bishop divulged.

"One more thing, Eli Damaskinos has initiated his Project Genesis but seems to have lost patient zero. So be on the lookout for strange sightings of weird, deformed vamps." Deacon spilled.

"You released him didn't you, you sly dog you." Bishop laughed.

_**As we dance with the devil tonight.**_

"What?, I would never." Deacon replied jokingly.

"I foresee a trouble road ahead, isn't undead life grand." Bishop announced as they departed the conference room.

_**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.**_

_**Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight?**_


	10. Traitors All Around

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, the hundred or so random characters that seem to pop up, nor "E For Extinction" by Thousand Foot Krutch. Sorry, I meant to upload this yesterday. Now read and review!

_~ thoughts ~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I can barely believe that I'm here and I won't surrender quietly.<strong>_

David Vega patiently waited along with his fellow officers in the Initiative facility as their captain was given an important briefing. It had been a couple of weeks since their great ass-whipping by his estranged daughter and they were anticipating some good news on the analyzing of her blood. The past few weeks had been surprisingly quiet which was never good. They all stood to attention as the door was open and their captain stepped out along with what appear to be two female doctors.

"Alright men, I got our new assignment. We are tasked with hunting down and capturing Tori Vega. If you have a problem with that Detective Vega, we will understand." Captain Aceveda stated.

"No captain, she ceased being my daughter months ago. It just took so time to get over it. That thing is just occupying a shell and I'm willing to kill it." Vega voiced firmly.

"I do have a question, why are we just capturing her? Wouldn't it be better to just kill her?" Donnie inquired.

"I will let these lovely ladies answer that." Aceveda responded.

"Hello gentlemen, I am Professor Walsh and my colleague Doctor Sommerfield have reviewed your reports and probed the samples of her blood and have been fascinated by it. Her blood seems to how should I say this, supercharged." Walsh explained.

"I don't get what you mean." Eddie stated confused.

"Well, whenever we have collected other vampiric blood, it has been dull, ghastly. Not hers, it's like a healthy someone just donated blood. And her blood cells, God her blood cells are magnificent. She could probably go months without feeding and still have the strength as if she just fed." Sommerfield continued animatedly.

"So what are you saying, that she is still alive?" Lennex questioned as he glanced at Vega.

"No, more like she is a super vampire. There is no way to come back from that I'm afraid. Her DNA on a microscopic level as been completely rewritten. I don't know how she was created but I don't think and I'm glad that there aren't too many of them running around. She has monstrous strength and I believe that sunlight doesn't affect her. We tested all the known weaknesses of vampires and only a bless object completely destroyed the sample." Walsh concluded.

"If we get our hands on a magnitude her white-blood cells, we might be able to cure almost every disease known to man. As well as wiped out the existence of every vampire on this planet. With her blood we could elevate human beings to the next level of evolution. We have been handed a gold mine here gentlemen and all we need is your help."Sommerfield finished as the officers considered the revelation described to them.

"Alright fellers, you heard the ladies let's go save the world." Aceveda announced as his officers left the hall.

_**When we move...we live for this and nothing more.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>When<strong>__** we**__** move...**_

The silence of a tranquil London night was broken by the bang of a knocked over garbage can. Two shadowy figures were seen running staggeringly across the backdrop of the British alleyways.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" One of the men spoke as they felt safe enough to stop.

"Did you see what that arsehole did to Denny mate? He is not..." The other man delivered before his head was separated from his shoulders and he was ash soiling the street. As his associate moved to flee, a knife-shaped bayonet was embedded in his right shoulder pinning him to the side of the building.

"_Bollocks...bloody__ fucking__ hell..._" The man whined as his hands were scorched trying to pull out the holy blade.

_**We camouflage ourselves, we stand in the shadows waiting. **_

"Does that hurt cretin? You and your kind has darken this righteous Earth for far too long. The face of the LORD is against them that do evil, to cut off the remembrance of them from the earth." A figure spoke as he calmly stepped from the shadows stopping so that his face was concealed in darkness. His pearly whites gleamed in the shade as he grinned down at his prey, his opened cassock blowing softly in the night air.

"Tell your makers that I am coming for them."

"Bugger off, you muppet!" The man spat as he vamped out.

"You know what I will tell them myself as I sent them to eternal damnation." The imposing figure stated as he easily ripped the bayonet from the wall and quickly staked the undead filth.

"And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, forever. Amen."The figure recited as he vanished to hunt the other trash polluting this planet.

_**We live for this and nothing more, we are what You created.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>We camouflage ourselves, we stand in the shadows waiting.<strong>_

"Humans as a whole are gullible. Make them believe that they are safe and secure and you could do no wrong. Sure there are those that are overly paranoid but they make the game the hunt so much fun. That was why we disappeared from the limelight for the past few weeks. To live as long as we have you have to play it smart." Eliza lectured to Tori as Sarah cuddle against the recently returned Dawn. Hearing this lecture before Dawn, reflected on the confrontation she had with Leo earlier.

_Hours ago... _

_Dawn had been right, her sires were more than thrilled to have their prodigal daughter return. A smile graced her face as she envisioned the look on their faces when the truth finally nailed them in the heart. Walking down the hall to pester her new baby sister, she stopped before colliding into Leo as he stepped in front of her._

_**We camouflage ourselves, we stand in the shadows waiting.**_

"_Hey little doggy, want a treat." Dawn insulted as she never got along with her sires' pet. _

"_If it isn't the little whore that could. I smelt Deacon all over you when you first showed up. So whatever little scheme you got going on, don't plan on it working." Leo barked as he invaded her personal space._

"_I would like for you to step away so that I don't catch any of your fleas, mutt." Dawn spat._

"_They made a mistake in turning you and I will gladly rectify it if you give me a reason." Leo scorned._

"_Now__ now __children, __break __it __up. __Sarah __wants __to __see __you __Dawn.__" __Eliza __stated __as __she __interrupted __their __little __bickering._

"...hell girl you haven't even turned anyone yet. Sure you killed but every now and then. I know we told you to take it easy but this time go out there and Fuck shit up!" Eliza consummated.

_**Get, off, stop talkin' about it, gotta make this count, let's go!**_

"Okey dokey" Tori replied as she visualized all the things she wanted to do now that the kid gloves were off.

"Lovely speech luv, you always have a way with words." Sarah voiced as she sat up.

"I could launch a thousand ships with my voice." Eliza joked as she approach her mate.

"And million with your tits." Leo teased as he entered the room. Seeing Dawn hanging off of Sarah, he sneered at her but didn't say anything.

"Now that Tori going off to rape and pillage, we want you to get the fuck out as well. Got plans for your mommy here and don't want you kiddies fucking it up." Eliza declared kicking Dawn and Leo out of the room and climbing onto the bed.

"You know he might kill her someday. Oh where did we go wrong?" Sarah questioned.

"You show them the world, make them eternally beautiful and sometime they become such a disappointment. This is what you get for letting her breastfeed for so long." Eliza mocked.

"She got that from you, you slut." Sarah screech in outrage.

"I know, she was taking up all my time. She really thinks we don't know about her alliance with the council, so sad." Eliza stated as she climbed on top of her lover.

"Well you can give her a spanking later." Sarah said before moans filled the air as Eliza showed why she was the best at what she does and what she doing right now was very nice.

_**We won't surrender quietly, step up and watch it go.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Are you ready? Are ya ready? Are ya ready for me?<strong>_

Sikowitz was rushing to get all his things together so that he could be home before the sun went down. He was a familiar of Eric's and knew it was only a matter of time before Tori came to claim her revenge. So he nearly shit a brick when the door to the classroom slammed closed and Tori Vega walked forward.

"_Great__ Gandhi!__" _Flew from his lip as he backed away from the demon advancing onward.

"Well if it isn't my favorite teacher. You know the one to introduce me to that Vampiric fuck." Tori declared as she stopped in front of the hippie-like teacher.

"I should thank you, I've never been better. Sure I was raped and starved for a whole week, you know what why don't I just show you." Tori expressed as she placed her hands on the side of Sikowitz's face and slowly and excruciatingly dug her nails in. Sikowitz cried out at the torture and the visions that assaulted his brain.

_Months ago..._

_Tori had just finished throwing out the last garbage bag. ~ Next time take Andre up on his offer to stay and help. ~ She thought jokingly. Walking back into Hollywood Arts to get her bag from her locker, she saw Sikowitz chatting with what she could only described as a Greek God._

"_Ah, Tori just the girl we were looking for. This is my good friend Eric and he owns a record company and a club called Vice downtown. He saw you guys perform and wanted to talk to you." She was so exciting that she missing the warning signs like that Sikowitz's smile didn't reach his eyes and there was something unnaturally cold about the handsome devil._

"_Yes, you have a wonderful gift even dressed up as an ice cream cone." Eric teased._

"_Oh god, you saw that I am so embarrassed." Tori spoke as a cheeks dyed red._

"_Don't be my child, there are great things ahead for you and I will by your side through it all."_

"_What?...I'm not feeling to comfortable with this, I think I should talk to you later." Tori voiced worriedly as she stepped over to Sikowitz and then the lights went out._

_Tori awoken with a splitting headache. As she moved her hand to her head, she discovered a chain circling her wrist._

"_What the hell is this?" Tori yelled as fear gripped her heart. Looking around, she noticed that she was in a cellar with no windows. ~ My dad will save me. ~ Tori chanted as she realized the desperate situation she now found herself in. ~ Oh God, Sikowitz set me up. ~ Tori recollected as she remembered stepping away from Eric. Despair engulfed her as the door opened and her abductor walked in. _

"_There is nothing to fear. I'm going to make you into something incredible." Eric exclaimed as his shadow swallowed up any hope of escape. For a week she remained strong, for a week she endured agony. The feasting of her blood, the depredation of her body, and the starvation clawing at her broke her so when he asked to end it all, she willingly accepted. All she ready recall was a sharp pain in the neck and sweet nectar pouring over her lips._

_**Ooh...It's hard to explain, how things have changed, **_

_**But I'm not the same as before and I know there's so much more ahead.**_

"And here we are. Me a beautiful monster, your master dead, and you. At first I was going to kill you in the most horrible way possible but I decided something better." Tori stated she removed he hands from his head, shattering his mind in the process. A glossy look covered his eyes and he repeatedly softly "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"Now you will truly be as crazy as everyone thinks you are." Tori voiced maliciously as she left the classroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>But I'm not the same as before and I know there's so much more ahead.<strong>_

Andre sat down heavily on his grandmother's sofa and sighed. He had been exercising extremely to prepare to kill the thing wearing Tori's face. Andre never told anyone why is grandmother went crazy and what had happen a little over six years ago. His grandma had come home covered in blood from Bible Study. When questioned, she claimed that a gang of men attacked her and her best friend Mary-Ann on the way home. It was dark but she heard the growls, the laughter as what sounded like a pack of animals feasting. Just has it was able to be her turn, they were scared away. Grandma Harris tried to help Mary-Ann but she had been tore to shreds. She was firm when she spoke to the cops that the miscreants were unholy, unnatural demons that assaulted the two of them. With no hard evidence and people not believing in real-life evil, the case wasn't solved and his grandmother suffered a psychotic break and was never the fun-loving, joyous nana again. Now with the girl he had a crush on was a vampire, he made it his duty to end her undead existence. He no longer had time for jokes to be the guy to bring out the song to make everything OK. He stood up to be ready for a meeting with a bunch of vampire-hunters he found online. Hopefully, they were legit because from what he researched and heard, those blood-leeches were pretty fucking hard to kill. _~ Why __the __hell __did __they __name __themselves __the __Nightstalkers __anyway? ~ _Andre thought as he forced himself upstairs.

_**And I won't surrender quietly...**_

* * *

><p>Making sure that he was absolutely alone, Vic Mackey pulled out his cellphone. He took a deep breath before hitting his speed-dial #4. Two short rings and the call was answered.<p>

"So what can you tell me Vic?" Deacon Frost inquired.

"Well, the geeks here are have a real hard-on for the girl's blood. Said that it is like the blood is still alive as if the she was overflowing with power." Mackey replied.

"Ooh so exciting, tell me more." Frost commented.

"Hell they believe with enough blood, their could jump start the next stage of human evolution or some stupid shit like that. My team has been tasked with capturing her or at the very least getting more of her blood. How I don't fucking know? She's been missing for a few weeks." Mackey stated.

"I have really good Intel that she will be making a reappearance soon. Keep up the good work." Frost declared before hanging out. Ending the call, Vic turned to leave and was stopped short by the barrel of a gun. Captain Aceveda's face was covered in abhorrence as David Vega sidearm was fasten upon his temple.

"You saw what they did to my baby, you asshole." Vega roared with a look of disgust.

"How could you Vic cross us like that? Betray your own fucking race. You were one of the best of us you stupid piece of shit." Aceveda hissed furiously.

_**Ooh...It's hard to explain, how things have changed...**_

_**Don't think you got it, can't handle the pressure?**_

"Look guys, I'm sorry but there is a wa..." Mackey trailed off at the account of a bullet forcing his brain matter all over the wall and his carcass collapsing to the floor. The loud bang caused several occupants to investigate.

"What the hell happen?" Lennex questioned as he and the other arrival at the scene. Everyone waited in doubt wondering whether they should go for their guns.

"This traitorous piece of shit was corresponding with vampires." Captain Aceveda defended as he picked up Mackey's phone with cries of disbelief ringing in his ears.

"Here, take this and see if we can trace his last call. Don't worry, I will get this cleaned up." Aceveda voiced as he handed the phone to Epps. The others slowly started to clear out as Aceveda pulled out his own cellphone.

"Hello, this is Captain Aceveda and you can tell Professor Walsh I have a candidate for Project 314."

* * *

><p>A loud boom vibrated the corridor just as soon as Deacon hung up from his conversation with Mackey.<p>

"What the hell you fucks? Do you know what subtly is?" Frost shouted as he shook dust out of his hair.

"Sorry boss but I think we found something." One of his lackeys expressed. Walking over to the massive hole in the wall, Deacon whistled when he noticed the weathered steps led down to a darken mausoleum. Deacon and his underlings carefully journeyed into the burial chamber shining their flashlights around revealing an elegant sarcophagus wrapped in chains. Taking a closer look, Deacon read aloud the inscription carved in to the lip.

"There is an evil which I have seen under the sun, and it is common among men. A man to whom God hath given riches, wealth, and honour, so that he wanteth nothing for his soul of all that he desireth, yet God giveth him not power to eat thereof, but a stranger eateth it: this is vanity, and it is an evil disease. Wow, classy. Hear that guys, we are an evil disease. Got to love those Catholics, they got a way with words. Now get this out of here." Deacon proclaimed. Several men run over to try and lift the coffin but dropped the chains after they burned their hands.

"OK, that sucks. Holy chains, who thinks of that shit? Well what are you waiting for? Go get some help." Deacon demanded as his workers were standing around, staring bewilderingly at each other.

"Idiots, the whole lot of them. Welcome back, No Life King." Deacon voiced. _~ With __his__ blood, __the __elders, __and __Tori's, __I'll __become __the __new__ Blood __God. ~ _Deacon thought excitingly as he left the chambers.

_**Let's get it started, let me see whatcha got, can ya take it up a knotch?**_

* * *

><p>Cat had been in a awful mood for the past few weeks. No Tori to relax with and the constant prying eyes of the damn gang was making kitty very annoyed. Since Tori had left them alone for awhile, she was able to get the gang to back off and allow her to stay at home. But on the weekends, Trina wanted her to sleepover because Trina was lonely so that was why she was up drinking a cup of hot cocoa at three in the morning in the Vega's kitchen.<p>

_**When we move, we camouflage ourselves. **_

_**We stand in the shadows waiting, we live for this and nothing more...**_

"Hey Cat" purred from behind her causing Cat to whip around in fright and splitting hot chocolate on the floor. Spying that it was Tori sitting on the island swinging her legs back and forth, Cat ran over to hug her alienate friend.

"Where have you been Tori and how did you get in?" Cat asked as cold, slender arms held her close.

"I've been a little down that my dad came to kill me but I am over it. Besides this is my house of course I can come and go as I please." Tori replied.

"I need a favor from you Cat." Tori expressed.

"Anything for you Tori, no matter what you are my true friend." Cat announced happily.

"I knew you would say something like that." Tori responded before slamming Cat against the counter and covering her mouth as she vamped out. Eyes wiped open in terror, Cat focused on Tori's fangs as they descended to her chest. The pain was unbearable as Tori chewed through her chest cavity causing Cat to bite down on one of the fingers covering her mouth. Tori paused to watch the the light fade from Cat's eyes.

"That is a believe sight." Tori whispered as Cat's heart leisurely came to a halt. She bend down to kiss Cat's heart then bit down taking a big chunk out of it. Picking up Cat's corpse, she positioned the body on the counter-top and strolled upstairs to have a little more fun since the night was still young.

_**Are you ready? Are ya ready? Are ya ready for me?**_

* * *

><p>The lifeblood crawled along the drain to pool in the metal canister housing the hibernating body of the first vampire to be turned by Queen Akasha. Selene smiled as she felt her maker aroused from his centuries-long sleep. The metal catafalque opened and out stepped the oldest of the old, the great Markus.<p>

"Tell me my dear, why was I awaken early." Markus uttered softly as his azure orbs observed his favorite childe.

"All in due time, milord." Selene replied as she steered her master away. _~ The __time __will __soon __be __ending __for__ that __little __slip __of __a__ girl __and __her __consorts. __A __great __change __is__ coming __for __the __vampire __nation __and __all opposers __better __get__ out __of __the __way. ~_

_**I can feel the storm, the winds have changed.**_

_**Ooh...'Cause we're worlds a part but just the same.**_

_**But we won't leave the way that we came. **_

_**And I know there's so much more ahead. **_

_**I can barely believe that we're here. **_

_**We won't surrender quietly, step up and watch it go.**_

* * *

><p>And with that comes the end of Volume One: Gathering Darkness. In Volume Two: Call to Arms; Tori deals with a seemingly immortal vampire-hunter, determined government agents, the might of Markus and the vampire council along with her vengeful father out for her head. What is left of the Victorious gang tries to find ways to deal with this new and terrifying world crushing down on them leading to disastrous consequences.<p> 


	11. Night Stalkers

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, the hundred or so random characters that seem to pop up, nor "Fight Inside" by Red. Sorry for misleading everyone on how evil Tori is, not really. This is an angst vampire fic and that means that there aren't any happy endings here. I'm bringing back the villainy that was once associated with vampires. If you are still following enjoy and review!

~ thoughts ~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enemy, familiar friend; my beginning and my end.<strong>_

_**Knowing truth, whispering lies and it hurts again.**_

Jared Nomak gave a sigh of relief as he felt the cargo ship begin its week long trek to the United States. Hidden deep in the belly of the ship away from the crew, Nomak reflected on the way is undead life turned to hell. His 'father' never was quite the same since Nyssa withdrew from his embrace and became the liaison for Amelia. Then came whispers of the makings of stronger vampire hunters and mass production of weapons geared to the eradication of their kind led to Eli wanting to ensure the durability of the vampire race. _~ Fucking __great __how__ that __turned __out. __Ooh, __I'm__ stronger, __faster __and __it's __fucking__ hard __to __stake __or __behead __me __but __I __look __like __a __goddamn __cancer __patient. __Rggh...I __got __to __warn __Sarah __about __what __Deacon __and __Bishop __really __want __to __do __with __her __and __the __No__ Life __King. ~_ Nomak thought depressingly as the freight liner cut across the Atlantic Ocean.

_**I'm still the same, pursuing pain, is it worth all that I've gained?**_

* * *

><p>Andre arrived at the designated location for the gathering of the group Nightstalkers. He observed the immaculate warehouse as it was bathed in the glow of the setting sun. He parked his bike near to the entrance and headed inside. As soon as Andre took a step through the door, a gun was placed at the back of his head.<p>

"Don't shoot!" Andre cried as he started to raise his hands in the air.

"I wouldn't do that, I don't know you and I can be a little trigger happy." A male voice whispered from behind.

"I got the address from online about the meeting of vampire hunters." Andre voiced hoping to explain the situation.

"Listen kid, vampires aren't real, go home."

"The girl I loved was fucking turned into one and killed my principal in front of me so don't bullshit me!" Andre hissed as he turned around no fear present in his eyes. After looking in the demonic eyes of Tori, a little gun meant nothing to him.

_**The fight inside is coursing through my veins and it's raging.**_

"Well you got balls kid." The blond-haired gunman stated as he holstered his gun.

"Show me your forearms and neck." The older man commanded. Shrugging at the odd command, Andre pulled off his leather jacket which the inseams were lined with a couple of stakes and vials of what appeared to water.

"Damn kid, I see you are prepared for war. No bite marks, no vampiric tats. You're good, come along and let me introduce you to everyone. Oh and my name is Hannibal King."

"Andre Harris" Andre replied as he followed behind into the main hall.

"Hi..." Andre said shyly as the cluster of people turned to look at him. A petite brunette ran up to him and started to shake his hands.

"Hello, I'm Winifred Burkle, you can call me Fred or whatever you like. I'm the one to you talk to online. I'm so glad that you found this place safely and we will help you out. I know that this is a tough time for you but you are among friends. And..." Winifred uttered excitingly before being interrupted.

"Geez Fred, let the boy's mind catch up to your words. Sorry about my girlfriend, she sometimes forget that her mind moves light-years ahead of everyone else. The name's Charles Gunn by the way." A brawny black man delivered as he walked over.

"Finally, some more dark meat around here." Gunn joked.

"This is our unofficial leader of the LA division of the Nightstalkers, Abigail Whistler." King stated as another brunette strolled over surrounded by the aura of quiet confidence. There was a scar traveling from her left nostril down almost to the swell of her chin which was made more profound as she frowned at him.

"How old are you sixteen, seventeen? Fred told me that you go to Hollywood Arts, why do you want to throw all that away, to live this life?" Abigail catechized as she looked him over.

"I will be eighteen in a few months. I have already witness firsthand that _fucking_ vamps don't care how old I am. _I'm__ just __food __right!_ Look, I've thought long and hard and I've decided that I can't blindly live in ignorance anymore. My grandmother was driven insane years ago because of a vampire attack. And my best friend is now a homicidal maniac so I am going to kill her and pull her soul to rest with or without your help." Andre answered with a scowl.

_**The fight inside is coursing through my veins and it's raging**_

_**The fight inside is hurting me again...the war within me pulls me under.**_

"Good answer, sorry that you were exposed to this life but the more the merrier. Now this isn't going to be some Sunday walk in the park. We will prepare you to fight this war. We will break you down then build you make up to mold you into a vampire hunter. We all have met lose at the hands of vamps so don't think you are special. King took over and get him acquaint with everything." Abigail declared as she turned and walked away.

"That went well, you met Fred who is our resident genius and technopagan."

"Techno..what?" Andre inquired.

"Technopagan, she is a witch who uses technology in dumb man terms. Gunn is the muscle of the group but between you and me, I could kick his ass any given Sunday."

"Keep dreaming King." Gunn shouted back.

"ANYWAY, as I was saying, the two of us will be wiping your ass into shape. That goofy-looking guy over there is our doughnut delivery guy, Xander." King pitched as he pointed to a dark-haired gentleman eating doughnuts.

"Hey, I resent that. Where would we be if there weren't any doughnuts?" Xander asked.

"Still here, maybe a little hungry that's about it." Gunn stated as Xander soaked in the corner. King turned Andre to their last unknown member.

"This is Michael Corvin, one of the last werewolves. Wait, sorry, one of the last lycans on this side of the Atlantic. He gets real anal when I say it wrong." King announced as Michael growled at them.

"Wait, what? You telling me werewolves are real." Andre queried shockingly.

"Did you only think vampires existed? There are a lot of things that go bump in the night." Michael barked.

"And then there's Abigail our fearless leader. Lovely lady isn't she, her father started this whole thing years ago after his family was butchered by a suck-face pretending to be a drifter. Now there are hundreds of people in dozens of cells all over the world working to stop the vampire menace. Sure the government is doing their minimal part too but I think we are coming out ahead in the never-ending struggle against _evil._" King conveyed as he along with Gunn and Michael escorted Andre into their gym.

"The vampires on average are about two to three times stronger than humans. But the older the fucker gets the more stronger they become. It takes anywhere from a few days to a week for a turned person to rise up as a vampire. The ways to kill them are sunlight, a stake to the heart, and decapitation. Fire works just as well as sunlight and it usually takes longer. Blessed objects will severely wound them and if used properly kill them. Garlic does jack-shit to them and silver only works on Scrappy-Doo over there." King divulged as they climbed into a boxing ring.

"Fuck you King!" Michael heckled.

"Can I please finish? Comments and rebuttals at the end of the speech. So where was I; aah bullets, sharp objects, and blunt force will hurt and can knock them for a loop. Suck-heads must be invited into homes that aren't their residences. No invite is required for public places such as schools, hotels, hospitals, etc, you get the point. Some of the bitches have a thrall and can hypnotize you but can be broken through several ways. Pain, I noticed, works the fastest. Now go put on some sparring gear so that we can kick your ass...I mean see where you are at." King concluded as Andre got ready for a night of serious pain.

_**Knowing truth, whispering lies...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm still the same, pursuing pain, is it worth all that I've gained?<strong>_

Andre feebly rode his bike to Beck's trailer. He thought of blowing off their trip to the beach since it wouldn't be the same without the half-Latina and he kind of felt like dog-shit. King, Gunn, and Michael were kind enough to take turns pounding on him. Even Abigail stepped in and shoved his face to the mat. Overall, he was happy, in excruciating pain, but happy that he was being helped in his quest to rid the world well LA of the terror masquerading as Tori. His cheerful demeanor evaporated as soon as he saw Beck comforting a sobbing Robbie outside his trailer.

"What the hell happen?" Andre probed as Beck turned to him with blood-shot eyes. Andre was aghast at the sight because nothing usually affected the rock of the group.

"Cat, Trina, and Mrs. Vega were found dead earlier in the Vega house. The news didn't give any details but you can pretty much guess who did it." Beck acknowledged miserably as Robbie wept boorishly. All the strength in Andre's body dissolved away causing him to collapse to the ground. Tears forced their way from his eyes as the name Tori was thrown violently from his lips.

_**Knowing truth...and it hurts again.**_

"Where's Jade?" Andre questioned after recovering slightly.

"She inside asleep, this really hurt her. That _bitch_ needs to be put down." Beck barked mournfully as despair gripped the boys in its clutches.

_**Enemy, familiar friend; my beginning and my end.**_

_**Knowing truth, whispering lies and it hurts again.**_

_**What I fear and what I've tried, words I say and what I hide.**_

_**All the pain, I want it to end... **_


	12. Bittersweet Impression

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, the hundred or so random characters that seem to pop up, nor "Broken Pieces" by Apocalyptica. Back from my hiatus, the truth is that I have this disease called procrastination and an unhealthy obsession with awesome TV shows (Being Human, 2 Broke Girls, Grimm, Lost Girl, etc) and fantastic video games (Batman, Assassin Creed, Mass Effect, Resident Evil, etc). Now enjoy your reading!

_~thoughts~ _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Too late, this is not the answer,<strong>_

With a heavy gulp, David Vega drained another Jack Daniel's bottle as he frailly sat against the bed that once held his dearly departed wife. Several empty bottles were already scattered around their bedroom as he hoped that the toxin liquid would ease the sea of overwhelming grief that he was currently drowning in. A bellow of agony reverberated throughout the Vega household as David was viciously assaulted by the unrelenting memories of Tori's crimes causing him to heave the bottle against wall; he watched the falling glass symbolizing the fractured state of his heart and soul. Hands gripped his hair and tears burned his cheeks as he once again recalled his epic failure.

_**A thousand shards of glass you pushed beneath my skin,**_

_**And left me lying there to bleed.**_

_A few days ago... _

_David unlocked his car door and sat down sluggishly as the moon glowed overhead. He had to write up his report about the nest that his squad dusted earlier and then they had to wait to have a conference call from London about some super vampire hunter that they were sending over and they swore that he could handle Tori. ~I just can't wait to get home and sleep. Hopefully, this guy is the real deal and my daughter's soul will be laid to rest.~ He thought as he drove off into the night. Ten minutes from his home, his cell rang. Seeing that it was the number from the house phone, he worriedly picked up._

"_Honey, is everything OK?" David questioned apprehensively._

"_Yes daddy, I came home to see you and you aren't here so I guess I will have to take my frustration out on everyone in the house." Tori drawled out then ended the call with a chilling laugh. _

_**A thousand shards of glass I came to meet you in,**_

_**You cut the peace out of me.**_

"_Fuck Fuck FFUUUCCCCCKKKKKKK!" David cried as his Dodge Charger cut across the empty highway traveling above a hundred miles an hour. He slid the car into his driveway and ran through the front door with his sidearm drawn. He knew he had no chance against her but he had to try. David spotted a body positioned on the kitchen counter-top and hit the light switch. _

"_SHIT!" David hissed as he stepped over to Cat's body. He wept for the innocence life that was stolen from her. Her arms were folded over the bite-size hole in her chest which blood pooled from onto the floor forming a crimson-dyed pond. Her eyes were close and on her forehead was a blood-covered kiss impression. It appeared as if Tori took great care of her body after she killed her. Remembering that that bitch might still be in the house, David raced upstairs praying that he didn't come across another scene of horror. As soon as he reached the top step, he heard Tori call out to him._

"_Is that you daddy? We are having such great fun in your bedroom, come and see." The fiend voiced from down the hall. He kicked his bedroom door in and lose all feeling in his body. Trina was pressed against the wall and her throat had a nasty gash that Tori was licking the blood that dripped from it as Trina fought desperately for her last few breaths. Holly was laying on the bed tied to the bed post; kicking and sobbing but nothing was heard because of the sock stuffed into her mouth. Deep scratches were gored into her arms and legs where blood leaked onto the sheets as she ferocious twisted about._

"_You BITCH! Why would you do this to us?, we were your family." David declared as the gun in his hands felt as if it weighted thousand pounds. _

"_You are just so mean to me since I been back daddy." Tori voiced as she allowed Trina to drop to the floor. Trina made a couple of whimpers as she choked on her own blood. Tori grinned as she watch her sister struggle for air then she appear to vanish as her father shot at her. David run over to Trina and held her in his arms as her life finally extinguished. _

_**And as you ripped it all apart...**_

_**It's too late now to stop the process.**_

"_NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" David howled as he rocked his eldest daughter's body. _

"_Wow, then this is really going to suck." Tori explained as she manifested atop her mother and ripped the sock from Holly's mouth._

"_Why Tori why?" Holly wept as Tori caressed her face._

"_I'm an evil undead now so it's kind of in the job description. Now tell daddy you love him." Tori expressed firmly._

"_Tori, please don't do this, I still love you." Holly voiced as she looked up at her baby girl._

_**And as you ripped it all apart, that's when I turned to watch you**_

_**And as the light in you went dark, I saw you turn to shadow.**_

_**If you would salvage some part of you that once knew love,**_

_**But I'm losing this and I'm losing you.**_

"_I love you too mommy." Tori proclaimed before she vamped out and masticated Holly's throat causing David to rush and tackle Tori after he broke out of his shell-shocked state. David started rained down punches to Tori's face but all she did was laugh._

"_I think you should say your goodbyes to your lovely wife before she dies." Tori exclaimed as she kicked him off of her. David instantly ran over to Holly and freed her arms._

"_Don't leave baby, please don't leave me." David cried but knew it was too late. Blood poured out of the chew mark decorating her neck. His blurry eyes recorded his wife's last act of aspiration knowing that he will be joining her soon. Tori slowly strolled behind him._

"_Well that was fun, later." Tori announced as her hands grasped his shoulders. David looked down at Holly and closed her eyes waiting for the end to come. A sharp pain sprang from the back of his head plunging him into a world of darkness. He was awoken several hours by a hysterical Jade who had at first believed that he was dead as well based on all the blood covering him. _

Violent shading aroused him from his painful recollections causing David to stare up at Donnie with tired, dead eyes. Nothing Donnie said pierced his shroud of misery but he still accepted the hand to stand.

"Come on buddy, let me get you out of here." Donnie remarked as they deserted the desolate bedroom.

_**A thousand shards of glass you pushed beneath my skin,**_

_**And left me lying there to bleed**_

_**Oh I've gotta save my blood from all that you've broken.**_

_**And pack up these pieces of me.**_

* * *

><p>Jade stood at the threshold of Panpipes Magickal Marketplace debating if she should go in or not. She had walked passed the store a couple of times but never really paid it any mind. She felt that it was probably one of those fake stores filled with props but she was willing to try anything to sever the connection to Tori. The pass few days since she discovered the bodies especially Cat's, she had been plagued with glimpses of Tori murdering everyone Jade knew then Tori torturing her before she rips her heart out. A shiver tickled her shine forcing Jade to walked through the door and was hit with a calming effect the likes of which she never felt before and almost forgot what she came in there for.<p>

"Hi, wow you have such unlocked potential but there is something try to bind you, to enslave you." A dirty blonde spoke as she came from around the counter.

_**A thousand shards of glass you pushed beneath my skin,**_

_**And left me lying there to bleed**_

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Tara." The older woman stated as she reached to one of the shelves and pulled off an amulet.

_**I can't pull your heart together with just my voice alone.**_

"Here, this is Protected Power Talisman. When worn close to your heart, it protects you from the negative influences of others and will also empower your spells." Tara stated as she placed the amulet in the young girl's hands. Jade examined the object in her left hand, there was a small pentagram which was housed in the protective circle of a much larger pentagram with a red jewel at each point on the larger pentagram. Jade felt a little freer, a little lighter just by holding the talisman.

"Thank you, my name is Jade. I can tell that this will help already." Jade replied solemnly.

"Here this is an advanced book of magic and I can tell you will need all the help you can get." Tara explained as she handed over a leather-banded book with a white pentagram on its front cover.

"I hold a wicca group every Wednesday in the back and you are more than welcome to come practice with us." Tara declared with a smile as she rang up Jade's purchases. Jade placed the amulet over her neck and the constant nagging sensation that surrounded her for the pass few weeks evaporate completely.

_**Maybe without me you'll return all the beauty I once knew.**_

_**But if I stay I know, we will both be drowned by you holding onto me.**_

"Thank you again." Jade said as she handed over the money required then picked up her shopping bag off the counter-top. She felt weird that she said "thank you" twice in the span of five minutes but she just for some reason couldn't be mean to the shorter woman. Jade sidestepped a petite brunette as she was leaving who enthusiastically called for "Tara" as she entered. Jade heard Tara merrily reply "Fred" before the door closed depositing her back into hell.

_**Oh I've gotta turn and run from the faces that you never see.**_

_**Oh I've gotta save my blood from all that you've broken,**_

_**And pack up these pieces of me.**_

* * *

><p>Robbie laid curled up on his bed at his grandmother's house as he stayed another night over. Ever-since he had heard about what had happen at the Vega household, he couldn't go home when he left Beck's trailer. He couldn't faced the shrine he had of Cat in his room nor he could he stand to listen to Rex's biting insults. <em>~I loved her so much and I can't never tell her.~ <em>Robbie thought mournfully as sobs shook his body.

_**But as the light in you went dark I saw you turn over,**_

_**I wanted always to be there for you and close to you.**_

_**But I'm losing this and I'm losing you.**_

"_ROBBIE!"_ His grandmother yelled from the living room.

"_WHAT MAMAW?" _Robbie inquired as he rolled over to face the bedroom door.

"_YOUR CRAZY FRIEND WITH THE DARK HAIR IS HERE!"_She shouted back. _~What is Jade doing here?~_ Robbie thought as he leisurely walked to the door and opened it then stopped in his tracks. Jade's back was to him but something wasn't right. So he did a mental checklist of her:

Ebony hair with green highlights, check

Gothic-styled clothing, check

Condescend tone, check

It was when she turned around that his brain collapsed in on itself because she may be masquerading as Jade but it was Tori's terrifying face peeking out from behind those darken curls. Before he could turn and run, she pushed him into his room and gently closed the door. Her right hand seized his neck as she slammed him up against the wall.

_**Oh I've gotta turn and run from faces that you never see.**_

_**Oh I've gotta save my blood from all that you've broken.**_

"Hi Robbie, how have you been?" Tori questioned as if everything was alright in the world. She then stepped back as he once again relieved himself in her presence.

"Got to say _EWW!, _you really need to stop doing that. Makes me want to hurt your punk ass some more." Tori vocalized as she slowly tighten the hold she had on him. Seeing him start to turn a little blue she eased up.

"Come on Robbie breathe." She coached.

"Why are you here _BITCH?_ Didn't you do enough already?" Robbie screech before Tori slammed him against the wall again.

"Look who got themselves a little backbone. Did you know I made a stop at your house before I came here? Let's just say that your parents were delicious and your baby sister was the icing on the cake. I also took a look around and I got to say you are a little perv. I destroyed that _fucking _shrine of yours and those cardboard cut-outs of my Cat were just a tad bit sick even for me. " All the fight left him at the startling news.

"See this despair, this hopelessness that you are feeling, I live for it. But don't worry your pervy little head, you are going to see Cat real soon." Tori voiced before she knocked him out. She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Mrs. Shapiro, I got another friend at the door, can you invite her in?" Tori asked. Mamaw took one look into Tori's eyes and complied right away. Tori smirked as Dawn sauntered into the apartment.

"Really Tori, old people. I thought we were sisters." Dawn whined as she glanced at the old couple about.

"Hey I won rock-paper-scissors fair and square so you get the ancients. Besides they are still younger than you, you great grandma you." Tori joked as she went to retrieve Robbie. Wrapping him up in a blanket because she might just lose it if she gets loser pee on her. A smile blossomed across her face as she witnessed Dawn fastidious feasting.

"That was so elegant my lady." Tori mocked as she curtsied.

"Shut up you Bitch, you're just mad because you still ruin every outfit while you eat." Dawn stated facetiously as they strode off into the night.

_**We will both be drowned by you holding onto me.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>But as the light in you went dark I saw you turn over,<strong>_

_**I wanted always to be there for you and close to you,**_

_**But I'm losing this and I'm losing you. **_

Andre, Beck, and Jade all sat in the back of the church as the double funeral for Trina and Holly Vega was occurring. Almost two weeks had gone by since what the media called the Vega massacre and seven days since Robbie's whole family was butchered. Robbie's body was found several days later deeply drained and mutilated. Since most of the killings were in some way, shape, or form connected to Hollywood Arts, everyone there had been investigated and interrogated repeatedly. As the eulogies were being read, Jade excused herself and went to the farthest bathroom she could find to be left alone to collect herself. She locked the restroom door and splashed some water on her face to wiped away the tears running down her cheeks. The door exploded inward as Tori kicked it in.

"Hey baby." Tori conveyed as she advanced towards Jade with a sneer on her face.

"I get the feeling you don't want me around anymore and that really hurts." Tori phrased as she pressed herself against Jade.

_**I wanted always to be there for you and close to you...**_

"What did you expect? That I would be cool with you murdering Cat. She was my best friend you _STUPID BITCH!_" Jade hissed as she broke down.

_**I can't pull your heart together with just my voice alone...**_

"Shh, I did her a favor baby. That girl was one stop away from the cuckoo's nest if you know what I mean." Tori enunciated as she kissed both of Jade's cheeks. Jade allowed herself a moment of comfort then she shoved the devil away.

_**If you would salvage some part of you that once knew love...**_

"Now now Jade, if you keep misbehaving, I'm going to have to give you a spanking." Tori threaten as she tried to mold her body against Jade's luscious form. Jade uttered a couple of words under her breath and Tori was propelled away from her.

_**Oh I've gotta save my blood from all that you've broken,**_

_**And pack up these pieces of me.**_

"So I guess someone watched the Craft and now they are going to go all-powerful witch on me. There is only one problem with that Jade and it is that I have really old and really strong blood flowing through me. While you are huffing and puffing from just one simple spell." Tori pointed out as she lashed out with her left hand knocking Jade to the floor and splitting her bottom lip. Tori picked her up and hugged Jade against then she started to suck on the blood pumping from her lip.

_**And as you showed me your scars, I only held you closer...**_

"I don't like to hurt you, OK that it's a lie. I love to hurt you but I want you to enjoy as well." Tori stated as she began to fondle Jade. Jade bit her lip to keep from crying out from pleasure Tori was slowly unleashing on her. As Tori's right hand traveled under Jade's shirt, she came across Jade's amulet which burned her fingers. Rage filled her as she snatched it off and vamped out.

"Is this why I couldn't feel you, touch you? Answer me _BITCH!_" Tori barked. Jade couldn't help but grinned at the fury looming over her.

"Yea, I bought it to get away from your stalking ass." Jade replied happily before Tori slapped her to the floor. Jade watched in shock as Tori gripped the talisman in her right hand and the smell of burning flesh saturated the room. With one great squeeze, the amulet shattered into pieces and Tori examined her gravely burned hand.

"_FUCK_, since that shit was blessed, I got to wait a couple of days before it is fully-healed." Tori explained angrily before she turned and kicked Jade in the stomach.

"Now see baby, I didn't come here to hurt you. All I want to do was fuck your brains out again and maybe a little snack but someone is going to have to be punished." Tori informed as she placed jade over her knees.

"Hey, _WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU CRAZY BITCH?_" Jade shrieked as Tori lifted up her skirt and beamed as she noticed that Jade only had a thong on.

"You naughty girl, I told you to behave now you are getting a spanking." Tori countered as she firmly smacked her left hand down holding Jade down with her right forearm as Jade wiggled in placed. After the tenth one, she realized that both her and Jade were extremely arousal and her licked the tender flesh bring a moan from her captive. Just as she slipped a digit into Jade's eager wetness, Tori's hair was pulled, driving her away from Jade then holy water was poured onto her face. Tori wailed as the skin on part of her face seared off. Andre and Beck helped Jade to her feet as they watched Tori twitch and holler on the floor until she laid still a couple of moments later.

_**A thousand shards of glass you pushed beneath my skin,**_

_**And left me lying there to bleed.**_

"You were gone too long so we went and looked for you." Beck stated as he hugged Jade.

"Now she can finally rest in peace." Andre voiced as he rolled her onto her back. He lost his lunch as he got a good look at what they did to her. Most of the left side of her face scorched to the bone and her left eye was completely gone. Jade cried in Beck's arms as he forced himself not to vomit either. Without warning, Beck and Jade were forcefully separated; in the hallway Beck landed awkwardly on his right arm while Jade was held in a ironclad embrace.

"Now what wasn't very nice. You guys really hurt Tori with your little stunt." Cat attested woefully.

_**Maybe without me you'll return all the beauty I once knew.**_

_**But if I stay I know, we will both be drowned by you holding onto me**_

* * *

><p>P.S. I will also post a new story this week called Lost Girl: A Jaded Life. It is a Canada show about a succubus and I will be replacing the original cast with that of the Victorious group. I hope you all will like it later.<p> 


	13. And I Raise

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, the hundred or so random characters that seem to pop up, nor "Two Weeks" by All That Remains. Sorry for the small hiatus, I had no real excuse for my procrastination. My PS3 did die on me so in theory I should have more time for writing, we'll see how that goes. Now enjoy your reading!

~thoughts~

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I can see the fear in your eyes,<strong>_

_**I've seen it materialize, growing stronger each day.**_

Nomak stumbled feebly from the headless corpse of the night watchman in the port in Los Angeles. The security guard had surprised him and next thing he knew, his leechers and fangs were clawing at the poor guy's neck. Nomak had to remove the head as soon as he had got his full because of how quickly an individual could turn into a fucking reaper. Hell, he even had a hard time killing the newborn fuckers. He had gone months without feeding to stop from turning others into a mindless disgrace of the vampiric race. He would not let his moment of weakness lead to a horrific pandemic. Taking the damn train from New York City a week ago when he arrived in America had been Hell. The sights and sounds of the United States suffocating him on his travels aroused the ever-growing hunger plaguing him. He could feel the suppressed darkness in him gradually growing, twisting, corrupting his mind which would result in an unstoppable and extremely hungry killing machine leading to the extinction of all life on Earth. _~No, get a hold of yourself Jared, can't...can't let this...fucking sickness spread. I got to...got to find Sarah.~ _Nomak thought weakly as tremors assaulted his frail body as he continued his journey on foot.

_**I could see it as you turned to stone still clearly I can hear you say.**_

_**Don't leave don't give up on me, two weeks you ran away.**_

* * *

><p>Elders Markus and Amelia stared at the setting sun out of the port side of the private jet as it transversed the Atlantic Ocean.<p>

"To think our food as come so far that we are allowed to see the sun rays again and this marvelous machine that can connect ones to the whole world." Amelia murmured as Nyssa stood behind them.

"Are you alright with what will happen?" Markus inquired as he turned to Nyssa Damaskinos.

_**You couldn't see that it was not that way...**_

"I have spoken to him many times about his transgressions and he has remain steadfast. For what he has done to my brother and countless others can not be forgiven. I have washed my hands of him long ago." Nyssa explained heatedly.

_**I wanted nothing but for that trust again and brick by brick you would take it.**_

_**You feared of phantoms and none exist but you still saw fit to destroy it.**_

"Good, now tell us more about this little girl playing at queen." Amelia verbalized as Selene came over and served their rose-dyed beverages.

* * *

><p>Vampire Elder Damaskinos and his representative Deacon Frost welcomed Elder Heggeman and his representative James Bishop into their underground laboratory in Eastern Europe.<p>

"Eli my friend, you should have slept like the rest of us." Heggeman delivered woefully as he took in the almost fossilized appearance of his doyen.

_**You feared of phantoms and none exist but you still saw fit to destroy it.**_

"What I do is much too important for me to sleep yet. Even though my daughter disagrees with me, I do this for her and the entire vampire nation." Damaskinos answered as the four men journeyed farther into the complex. Heggeman surveyed his surroundings trying to understand the technological advancements during his dormancy. Humans and vampires like all bowed their heads in their presence as the foursome trudged by. Several floors deeper, they came to rest in front of decorated casket wrapped in chains.

"So this is No Life King's prison. To think that one such as him could be snared. I would have like to have met the one named Van Hellsing." Heggeman enthused as he stroked the phrase engraved on the side of the coffin. Before anyone could comment, a loud boom rang throughout the compound followed by the spray of machine-gun fire.

"_WHAT THE HELL?"_ Deacon complaint as the structure vibrated because of a series of explosions. The vampiric quadrumvirate rushed to the upper levels to escape the occurring assault.

_**I can see the fear in your eyes...**_

"Someone has betrayed us." Damaskinos shrieked as he stumbled after the youthful others. They stopped as a unit because standing in their way was a tall, lanky blond-haired bloke. Wearing a greyish cassock over a pure white priest uniform, he stood as the avenging angel of death. Clenched in his hands were knife-like bayonets, one resting on his right shoulder while the other tapped against his left leg.

_**And I can see the fear in your eyes, I've seen it materialize,**_

_**Growing stronger each day...I could see it as you turned to stone.**_

"As my associates exterminate the vermin up top, I get to play with you ghouls. For he is God's servant for your good. But if you do wrong, be afraid, for he does not bear the sword in vain. For he is the servant of God, an avenger who carries out God's wrath on the wrongdoer. Amen." The man recited before he flashed over to the quartet and his right-hand held blade nearly separating Bishop's head from his shoulders before Heggeman kicked him away.

"Yes, make this worth my wild. Vengeance is mine, I will repay, says the Lord." The man stated as he began attacking in earnest.

_**Don't leave don't...you ran away.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I could see it as you turned to stone,<strong>_

Jade was frozen in complete shock as her recently thought of deceased redheaded friend stood on her tippy toes and licked the dried blood from her lip.

"You taste wonderful, it's so hard to not turn you right here and now." Cat raved as she walked over to her sire. She growled at Andre before delivering a light left kick to his chin (well light in the fact that his head is still attached to his neck) sending him bowling onto the already injured Beck. Moans and groans floated from the two soon-to-be-sorry heaps in the hall as Cat knelt down placing Tori's lifeless head in her lap positioning a few strands of hair to cover the scarred half of her face.

_**Don't leave don't give up on me...**_

"Come on Tori, please wake up." Cat cried miserably as no response came from her mother. Cat stiffen suddenly as Jade wrapped her in a hug; her thirst screaming at her to take her gorgeous friend right there.

"How are you still around?, you were cremated. I saw your urn yesterday." Jade wailed desperately.

"Well..." Cat began telling her story of rebirth.

* * *

><p><em>There is a house with its door left slightly opened and on that door was an X. The sound of a child's cry is radiating from inside. Hearing it, Louis ventured inside. He found a little girl tugging at a figure stumped over in a rocking chair.<em>

_**Don't leave don't give up on me,**_

"_Mama...Mama." The child wept. Louis stepped a little closer causing the girl to turn around. She's like a little angel as she stretched her hand toward him. She ran over seeking comfort and he without a second thought gathered her tiny form into his arms. _

_**Don't leave don't give up on me.**_

"_Please help us. Papa left us and didn't come back. Please wake mama, monsieur." She snuggled against him feeling secure in his arms. She pulled at his hair bringing his head down towards her. Louis shivered as the neglect hunger conquered him. His mouth went to her neck and his fangs betray him. The doll in his grasp whimpered a little bit. Her breathing becomes calm..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>I remember don't lie to me, you couldn't see that it was not that way.<strong>_

"Cat, _CAT!_, that happen in the movie Interview with a Vampire. You know when Louis turned Claudia." Jade interrupted hastily.

"Oh sorry about that, I still get a little ditzy when I'm hungry and horny. OK, this is what really happen..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks and you ran away,<strong>_

_Tori watched stealth-fully as the Valley Funeral Home was emptied out after Cat's wait. She planned to swipe out Cat's body before her first childe was cremated with the bag of kittens she held in her right hand. Tori knew that her kitten would appropriate the irony of the Valentine family receiving an urn full of actual cat ashes and not knowing the difference. The demon of the night slipped in silently as the mass of mourners poured through the front doors bypassing all who may recognize her. Swiftly, the vampiric heiress searched the funeral home looking for the room that housed the cremator. Finding the crematorium vacant, Tori hid in the shadows waiting for the employees to bring down Cat's body. An hour later, she heard the telltale sides of footsteps matching and squeaking wheels rolling her way. As soon as her new-to-be childe's carcass was brought in, she stepped up to the attendant and hypnotized him. _

"_You've placed the body to be burn and now you can leave." Tori commanded as blank eyes gazed at her. Once she was finally alone with the slowly transforming shell, Tori walked over to stroke the redhead's cold cheek before picking her up bridal-style. After switching in the sack of dead kittens, Tori activated the furnace and push the container in. This way no one would suspect that Cat was still aliv...well that her body was still in one piece anyway._

"_Let's bounce baby girl!" Tori muttered to her silent package before sneaking out as silently as she came in._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Growing stronger each day.<strong>_

_A scream vibrated throughout the quiet night as a new predator was born. It moved its body from the bed it was resting on to survey its surroundings. Not caring how lavish its location seem as its mind had been twisted into something unnatural, something so deviously primal. Only a unrelenting need, no...no, its was more like an uncontrollable thirst clawing from within. A foul odor migrated to her forcing her to turn towards the door as it opened. The fiend watched a gorgeous teenage brunette entered dragging an unconscious boy by the left pants leg. The creature grew happy at the sight of the girl as it recognized its mother and it started purring as the girl strolled over relinquishing the hold on the boy to hug her new childe._

"_How's my little kitten?" Tori asked as she waved her hands through tangled red curls. Releasing the resurrected girl, Tori reached down and shook the dopey ventriloquist._

"_Wake up you little pansy. See told ya, you would get to see Cat real soon." Tori stated as she picked the frighten boy up and shoved him onto the bed. _

"_Cat dinner, dinner Cat, now eat up so that you can grow big and strong." Tori joked as her baby vamped out at the promise of food. The demonic Cat reached over and pulled the struggling body towards her protruded fangs. Words like "No", "Stop", and "Please Don't" floated to her ears but the only thing she was listening to was the fanatic beat of his pulse as her instinct screamed at her to tear his throat out and bathe in the blood that was sure to flow. _

_**And I can see the fear in your eyes,**_

"_I LOVE YOU PLEASE STOP!" Robbie bawled wretchedly as the love of his life tried to literally eat his heart out. An offense odor assaulted her nostrils halting her quest for a healthy drink. _

"_Yea I know, loser pee kind of reeks. Trust me, you won't get used to it." Tori voiced heatedly as she held her nose. Completely fed up with her combative meal, the demon wearing Cat's face, growled and punched her wimpy victim knocking him for a loop. As his head fell to the side, fangs descended to the throbbing vein begging to be drained. Liquid life doused the walls as the newly risen vampire had her first slovenly feeding. Tori smiled happily as the glow in Robbie's eyes dimmed and cognitive thinking sort of return to Cat._

_**You still saw fit to destroy it.**_

"_I can't believe you killed me like that you bitch. There were nicer ways to turn me. I thought for a second that you didn't like me." The now-full redhead snapped. Tori walked over and hugged her pouting childe._

"_I'm sorry, I got a little overzealous and I will make it up to you. Now let's go meet the rest of the family." Tori declared excitingly._

_**Still clearly I can hear you say, don't leave don't give up on me,**_

…_**.Swear I never gave up on you.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And I can see the fear in your eyes...I could see it as you turned to stone.<strong>_

By the time Cat had finished her story, Beck and Andre picked themselves up and walked into the woman's restroom.

"_How could you kill Robbie Cat?" _Beck screamed as he held his dislocated right arm.

"Ssh quiet down, don't you know that there is a funeral going on right now. Besides he was a great A loser(of course Cat had to place her left index finger and thump in the shape of a L on her forehead) and the fucker had cardboard cut-outs of me naked, how did he get them, I don't even know." Cat answered with a scowl. Andre took a deep breathe then pulled a wooden stake from inside his suit jacket.

"I'm sorry Cat, but I can't let you live like this. When I slay you then I will finish off Tori." Just as he was going to take a step forward, the back of his jacket was grabbed halting his mission. A deep growl drifted from behind him, freezing everyone except Cat in their place.

_**And I can see the fear in your eyes,**_

_**I've seen it materialize, growing stronger each day.**_

"Ooh you guys are in so much trouble, meet Tori's bodyguard Leo. He takes his job very seriously. Leo don't kill them just yet." Cat proclaimed as the short, stocky bald-headed black man calmly snatch the stake from Andre, crushing it in his grasp and paced over to check on Tori. Seeing the mutilation decorating her face, rage struck him forcing his eyes to an icy blue; the next second his right fist was having a very unpleasant meeting was Beck's jaw dropping the pretty boy to the floor. He leaned backward to dodge away from Andre's right haymaker then gave a right knife-hand shot to the off-balanced boy's left kidney. Excruciating pain flared up on Andre's left side causing him to crash into a sink knocking him for a loop.

"You are a hundred years too young to challenge me kid. Also, tell Michael and his Night-Slacker buddies that their day of reckoning is coming." Leo barked as he scooped up Tori in his arms. _~Fuck, that's twice that you have been hurt on my watch.~_ Leo thought tragically as he trod out into the hall.

"Well, later guys, he's my ride." Cat announced before her lips were glued to Jade's. After she broke off the smooch, she made sure to kick both boys on her way out the door.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And still you feel like the loneliness is better replaced by this.<strong>_

He tried to block out the faint pleading disturbing his peaceful slumber.

"_It hurts...please make it stop." _

"Go away." He expressed sleepily.

"_Make the pain go away...please it hurts so much."_ The voice replied firmly.

"Who are you, what's hurting you?" He inquired disoriently.

_"My name is Tori. Please just make it stop, it hurts, help me!" _A young female voice cried weakly. The eternal darkness surrounding him slowly dispersed as she called out to him.

"Fine, fine, I will help you, my master. I've been asleep for far too long anyway." He spoke as his cherry-tinted eyes open. The chains that held him captive exploded off and forced the lid on his sarcophagus to soar into the air. White gloved hands gripped the sides of the polished coffin and pushed the numbed body upward. The smell of blood and the sounds of struggle wafted to him and the long suppressed thirst roared through his leather-clothed body. The No Life King grinned devilishly as he strolled to the awaiting battlefield.

_**And you neglected I called you out don't please,**_

_**I said we're stronger than this now,**_

_**You resurrected mistakes, years past it seemed and they exist to still haunt you.**_


End file.
